Reclaiming the House
by Creid12
Summary: Hermione Granger may not be exactly who she says she is but she is great at pretending. Can she navigate new family members, her best friend always trying to save the day and a startling soul bond with two unlikely friends?
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not, nor have ever been JK Rowling. But I am slightly obsessed with her world.

Prologue

Undisclosed location: Summer 1979

"I can't do this anymore, Father. He is insane. The man is aligned with the purebloods only for their money. I refuse to believe he has wizarding culture's best interest at heart when I lay writhing on the floor under crucio's at his whim," the younger man growled.

The older of the two sighed heavily before running his hands through his dark tresses. "Your mother can not be persuaded to see reason. We need…"

"Father! He used my elf to hide a Horcrux. The lunatic has split his soul. Even one split and he's lost most logic and reasoning capabilities. He asked Lucius and Bellatrix to hide things for him as well," he trailed off in frustration.

The house creaked as the two men spent the afternoon trying to construct a future for themselves that did not involve certain death for both of them.

The younger man pushed himself up from the chair he had rested in and began to pace. The library kicked up dust in his flurry of movements.

"We haven't told anyone yet," the elder man paused, "Eileen is pregnant. Regardless of the situation, I refuse to abandon her. I'm leaving your mother."

"Pregnant father? Congratulations. It is a blessing. Am I to have a sister or a brother?" The younger man grinned at seeing his father so happy. He'd long ago realized how horrible the life was with the woman he called Mother.

"A sister. Eileen has always wanted a daughter." The older man grinned guiltily. "She's been very frustrated, not being able to reach out to her son. The boy is similarly situated as us. I highly doubt Severus would go unnoticed if he were to disappear like you would though. He brought the dark lord the prophecy did he not." The man raised a single eyebrow, knowing he was correct.

"Yes, though no one knows what child it will be or when. The child should be conceived some time this October. We will do what we can for Severus. He does not know Eileen is even alive. Faking her death was something you had to do to keep her safe from that disgusting muggle." The younger man gave a small smirk. The death of Tobias Snape had lightened a heavy burden on his father's lover. Though they had only reconnected at the time as friends, his father helped Eileen out of her abusive marriage.

Finding Eileen a safe house and visiting often led to a quick romance for the two Slytherin classmates that had only been cautious smiles and light flirting from their past. When his father had been contracted to his mother in their seventh year, Eileen had ran off to be with a muggle to get away from the contract her family tried to enforce with a much older man. Neither had spoken to each other, until they each decided to visit a small bakery at the same time in Muggle London outside of the ministry. Eileen had been waiting for Severus to pass his apparition test at the ministry, while his father had just left a Wizengamot meeting.

Since their reconnection, they had been inseparable. Two years later and they were now expecting a daughter. The younger man chuckled.

"Father, I enjoy the idea of you having a daughter more than I thought I would. We need to make the world safe for her. I can not do that as a Death Eater. I think perhaps we should fake my death as well. I hear you're quite good at it?" The man gave the smirk he'd inherited from his father.

"Well, if we fake yours, we may as well fake mine as well. I refuse to be left in this house with Walburga. How do you feel about pretending to be muggles?" Orion chuckled darkly. If his family heard him joke about such a thing, they'd certainly curse him.

"Splendid idea, father. But first, we need to get that awful Horcrux. Kreacher!" The youngest son of the house of Black called his elf. With a soft crack the elf appeared dressed in a tea towel with the Black family crest on his chest. "We need your help. Can you take us to the cave?"

Fall-1985 SIX YEARS LATER

"Daddy, look at the ducks! Did you bring the bread?"

The little girl, curly black hair waving behind her raced towards the pond. The older man followed at a slower pace waiting for his wife to reach them. Just as his wife neared, he heard the scream of his daughter.

Looking around he could just make out his daughter being dragged behind a large shrubbery. Orion took off at a sprint towards his daughter and her attacker. Just as he neared he recognized the large bat like ears and tea towel of his old elf.

"I is sorry for taking little miss. But Mistress sayings she needs little miss." With a crack both Kreacher and the small girl disappeared.

Orion growled lowly before shouting for Kreacher. The elf appeared without his daughter.

"Mistress is forcing Kreacher to go against Master. She is knowing you isn't dead. She be watching you and make Kreacher take little miss. Kreacher is bad elf. What would little Master Reggie be saying." Kreacher flung himself against the hard ground, banging his head against the grass.

"Kreacher, take me to Walburga. NOW!" Orion looked at his wife across the park. Eileen nodded grimly.

Arriving at his old house, Orion spun around. Orienting himself, Orion realized he was standing in the entrance hall of Grimmauld Place. A large empty frame laid against one wall. The larger troll foot umbrella holder near the door stood empty. A layer of dust had settled onto everything. Kreacher looked nervously at the floor next to him.

"WALBURGA! Get down here now!" Orion, forgetting every pure blood manner ever taught to him bellowed for his wizarding world wife he despised.

The door leading to the formal dining room opened as Walburga Black dragged his precious six year old by her hair through the door.

"Imagine my surprise while going through records and seeing a deed for a house outside of London that isn't my own." Walburga's eyes, glassy with excitement or anger, he wasn't sure, stared at him without blinking.

Orion took a step towards her realizing that anger would only worsen the situation. His daughter gave a small moan as Walburga tightened her grip on the girl's hair.

"You know we were never happy Wally. It is much better this way. I didn't ruin your reputation. Everyone thinks I died. You don't need to hurt the girl." Orion stated in an attempt to remain calm.

"You ran off to be a blood traitor! Pretending to be a disgusting muggle. Tarnishing the house of Black!" By the end of her sentence, Walburga was screeching. She whipped out her wand pointing it first at the small girl and then at Orion himself.

"I should kill you both, instead you live while my precious Reggie is dead and that pathetic excuse of a first born rots in Azkaban for some thing I'm not even sure he was capable. Surrounded by muggle lovers I was! DISGUSTING FILTH! No better than a MUDBLOOD!" The rant continued as Orion inched forward slowly removing his wand from the holder he kept under his muggle shirt.

The girl glanced at the woman as the rant continued. Confused she darted a look at her father and before he could stop her she spoke, "uhm lady, Reggie isn't dead? My brother? Are you his mother? He said you were crazy. I didn't believe him. I guess I should next time." The little girl looked back at her father for confirmation.

Orion sighed knowing Walburga would ruin their plans. He'd have to take care of her. "Walburga if you want to see Reggie, you have to let go of the girl. Let her go."

Walburga in her complete shock at hearing her favorite son was alive and in contact with the small girl, released her quickly. Shoving her to the side, Walburga demanded to see Regulus Black.

With a flick of his wand and a quick Immobulus, Orion had Walburga Black frozen against the wall near the empty frame, "I can't let you leave here Walburga. You know to much. Regulus is working towards wizarding equality within the ministry and you can not ruin that', Orion very calmly stated.

Walburga screeched, "Kreacher! Take me to Regulus."

"Kreacher, as head of House Black, you will no longer obey Walburga Black. You may stay here with her if you choose or you can relocate to a different Black property but you may never speak of what you heard here today." The older man ordered the elf.

"Kreacher be staying with Mistress." The elf folded both ears down in a tight grip. The small girl humphed. She was looking forward to seeing the older elf but now she would not be able to.

Orion raised his wand to Walburga and with a tight flick and a graceful swish he cast, "adhæsit anima imago hominem!"

Walburga Black began to contort and scream. The empty portrait frame behind her shook against the wall creating a knocking. The small girl covered her ears as the scream and knocks grew louder. Orion watched grimly until a blight light flashed across the entry of the house.

The frame fell forward with a crack as the young girl realized that the lady wasn't in the room anymore.

Orion walked forward picking up the now full picture frame. "Hello Wally. How do you like your new home?" I think I'll stick you up in the wall right here. I doubt anyone will come by. No visitors for eternity? Should have minded your own and left us alone."

Orion used several extreme sticking charms and the house wards to place the framed Walburga Black on the wall. "No one but myself will be able to remove you Walburga." He smirked before picking up his daughter, "Now. Hermione, are you ready to go see mummy? She was rather sad you left before we could have our picnic and feed the ducks."

Hermione glanced back at the picture framed Walburga who was shouting nasty words and banishing her wand. Streaks of green and red lights whizzed by in the frame harmlessly fizzling out.

"Can we bring the elf. He shouldn't be stuck with her. She's mean." Hermione glanced at the elf in question.

Orion grinned at his daughters compassionate question. "No Hermione. Kreacher chose to stay with his mistress. If he changes his mind, he can always find you."

With a flick of his wrist, he apperated them back to a quiet corner of their favorite London park. Finding Eileen, the family enjoyed the rest of their outing before heading home for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

June 1994 – third year

Hermione Granger loved Hogwarts. She loved books and studying and learning new magics. She enjoyed spending time with her older brother and shopping in muggle London with her mum.

She did not like that her convicted felon brother was currently stalking her best friend. She did not like that he sent Harry a broom using the Black family vaults. Even if it wasn't cursed, she had to make sure. The Goblins alerted her immediately when the funds were removed.

She sighed again watching as Hagrid poured tea for Harry and Ron. This year had been utterly exhausting. Between the time turner, Buckbeak's case and Sirius's escape, Hermione was ready to go to France at the end of year with Regulus. It did not help that her other brother, one she wasn't allowed to acknowledge because he had no clue that she existed was an utter prat to her and her friends. Severus, for that is how she thought of him in her head, was just as big a dunderhead as most of his students. No swishing cloak could hide that.

Regulus always laughed as she told him things Sev had said during the school year. Her mum would look sad as she recounted details about her potions master in detail. Even Orion gaped at her when she told them she had to set his robes on fire to distract Quirrel during a quiddich match. Regulus had fallen out of his chair laughing at the expense of his old friend turned step-brother.

Looking up, she realized both Harry and Ron were shouting. Scabbers, Ron's rat raced across the table from a broken bowl. Out the door the three students trailed after the rat just as a large dog grabbed Ronald and drug him under the whomping willow.

"Harry, we need to get an adult!" Hermione panted. Alarmed that her friend had been taken by a dog. She suspected there was more to the story. Hermione then saw her half kneazle Crookshank race towards the tree, hit a small knob before the thrashing tree went still again.

Harry, in his Gryffindor bravery didn't stop to decide but raced into the hole under the tree. Hermione followed after her best friend.

Reaching the end of the tunnel she caught the end of Ron's scream about it being a trap. Hermione was frustrated. No one listened to her. Reaching slowly to her wrist, she felt for the small charmed bracelet Orion had given her after what happened with the Philosopher's stone. The bracelet would cause the two other charms linked to her to warm and alert them that she was in trouble. Both Orion and Regulus had one. She only hoped they could get here in time.

The man that was her brother stood on one side of the room. Glancing at him, she rushed to Ron to check his injuries. She could hear Harry yell about Sirius killing his parents.

Getting up, Hermione stepped in front of Harry and extracted her wand. "If you're going to try and kill Harry, you're going to have to go through me." Hermione released her aura slightly so Sirius could feel the familiar magic.

The man, half crazed and reminding her heavily of Walburga Black stilled. He quickly looked around at the boys before resting his gaze at her again. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Professor Lupin rushed in summoning Harry and Hermione's wands.

"I saw him Sirius. We have to kill him. I know." The werewolf looked towards the escaped convict before flinging himself at the man. "We do it together. But first we need to explain to the boy."

By the end of the night, Hermione was sick with realizations. Her father and brother had not arrived in time. Peter Pettigrew was the traitor. She had stunned and disarmed her brother who by all that was apparent hated her other brother. She almost had her soul sucked by a dementor. Though the worst was that though she used the time turner to save her brother and Buckbeak, he wouldn't be able to get a trial because the minister was an idiot and Pettigrew escaped.

The train ride home was quick as Hermione organized all of her memories in her head in order to tell her father and brother. Sirius had said he was to leave the country on Professor Dumbledore's orders but she doubted that Orion would allow his heir to flea if he knew the details.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer 1994- undisclosed location, France

 _Dear Padfoot,_

 _I'm Harry's friend Hermione Granger. I believe I can help you with your displacement issues if you have enough trust in me. This letter is a port key. It is set to go off at 4 PM tomorrow. Im unable to give you more information until we're in a secure location. Please do not write back. I will see you soon._

 _Hermiome Granger_

 _P.s. I have a wand for you when you arrive._

Hermione reread the letter one more time before folding it. Pushing some of her magic in it, she sealed it so only a Black could open it. Knowing it would peak his interest, she attached the letter to her fathers owl before shooing the bird.

She informed both her father and mum about the letter to Sirius. Their holiday in France did seem to become more interesting since the news of her brother's innocence.

Regulus grinned, "Nothing like using my capabilities as an unspeakable to create untraceable port keys for my wrongly convicted prat of a big brother, huh little dove?"

Hermione giggled before flopping down on the couch next to her brother. The room the family gathered was done in creams and pale green. Several family portraits graced the walls of noticeably sane members of the Black family. Hermione loved speaking to them. They enjoyed hearing her tails from Hogwarts. Some of the portraits even had their own portraits at the school. Though she pretended to not know them there.

"Mum, do you think we could get Sirius some clothes before he arrives. He was still wearing rags at Hogwarts. Truthfully, he looked revolting but I sincerely doubt you're suppose to tell your elder brother that without introducing yourself first." Hermione gave a small smile.

She could tell that her dad was very frustrated with Sirius's situation. Regulus after hearing had went to the archives and found that he had not received a trial on the orders of Barty Crouch.

Eileen leaned towards Orion, whispering in his ear he gave a small smile. The preparations for his eldest son soon caused a flurry of motion as each of them completed tasks for his stay. A room was cleaned for him, clothing was found and Orion took the time to assign an elf to Sirius in case he needed anything.

Regulus drew everyone's attention when he arrived with a man dressed in healer robes. "I know Sirius spent twelve years in Azkaban. He will need someone to help him heal. This is mind healer Picard. He has volunteered to stay with us for the remainder of the summer to help Sirius. I had the elves prepare a room in the guest wing for him."

Sirius as Padfoot startled a large grey owl swooped towards him as he hid in a bush. The owl landed gracefully next to him and lifted its leg letting the large black dog take the letter. Wearily Padfoot gripped the letter and removed it, careful to not tear it with his sharp teeth. Finding a safe place to transform, he dropped the letter as he became a man once more. Opening it gave him even more questions as he felt the familiar magic give way to a perfectly scribed note informing him that the little girl that stood up to him in the shrieking shack was going to help. Unsure how the small muggleborn girl was able to make a portkey, he tucked the note into his pocket. Transforming once again into Padfoot he decided to head west to get our of England just like he told Dumbledore he would.

Hermione sat at the entrance of the family estate a quarter till four in order to wait for Sirius. As the minutes ticked by, she thought of everything that could go wrong when he arrived. He might not give her a chance to explain. He might run away. He might not even show up. He might be upset they hadn't got him out sooner. He might not like her.

She kicked a peddle at the last thought. Regulus liked her. He was a great big brother. He and Orion gave up a lot to be able to let her grow up in the muggle world. Severus was not nice to her. He was actually quit horrid to all Gryffindors so she tried not to take it personally. Sirius was different. He was godfather to her best friend. A Gryffindor through and through.

She glanced down at the watch on her wrist. Four o'clock. Hermione stood up, dusting herself off. Just as suddenly a large black dog appeared looking dazed. She grinned, holding up her hands to show she was unarmed.

The dog that was Sirius Black transformed into the man. "Where are we?" He croaked. Stunned that the note was actually a port key, Sirius looked at the small girl grinning up at him.

"France. My family home. I have many things to catch you up on. Would you like to talk then shower or shower then talk. I should warn you, mum would much prefer you shower before you sit on any of her couches." The girl babbled beside him as he followed her up the long drive. Trees and magical shrubbery line the drive. The fresh scent of turned earth showed someone's recent activity gardening in a flowerbed at the base of an elderly oak tree. A swing was attached to a limb the jutted out towards the gate they were coming from. Sirius took it all in. The house was a large two story with a chimney on each side that was painted a pale blue. Ivy grew on the face of the house giving a homely feel. Distantly, Sirius thought he recognized the house but given that Hermione was muggleborn he was unsure how.

The door opened and they were greeted by a house elf. Drawing a conclusion that didn't make entirely to much sense since Remus and Harry talked about the brilliant Hermione Granger, Sirius concluded that she was not what she appeared. He raised an eyebrow at her but the girl only smirked before greeting the elf.

"I think I'll shower first. There seems to be more things to discuss then I realized." Sirius glance around at the obvious wizarding house. Larger then his parents home he thought belatedly.

"We'll wait for you in the cream salon. Aldo will show you your room and the clothing laid out for you." Hermione grinned at the obviously confused man before disappearing down a hall.

The elf, Aldo refused to answer any questions about his little missy. But demanded that he shave Sirius and groom him. "You is Master Black. You be needing to dress better. You is stuck away in that bad place but Aldo be helping you now. Little missy said Aldo in charge here until you do it right." The elf gave a quick swat to the man currently ducking away from the sharp blade the elf was wielding.

Resigning himself to the ever persistent elf, who had used a sticking charm to keep Sirius still after he refused a manicure, Sirius stilled. The elf on realizing he was finally being complacent smiled happily before continuing his work.

Two hours later, dressed in slacks, a dress shirt and wizarding robes he hadn't even considered wearing since being blasted off the family tapestry, Sirius looked at himself in the mirror. He looked clean. He looked hungry. His stomach rumbled.

"Aldo, can you take me to the cream salon? Yes, cream salon. Merlin, who is this girl?" Sirius asked the elf while running a hand though his clean, much shorter styled hair.

Aldo grabbed Sirius's hand before leading the man down to the cream salon.

Upon entering the cream salon, Sirius found an older woman leaned back in a chair. Her feet tucked under her, she read a book that he could see was about potions. She had black very straight hair, a heart shaped face and a rather large nose that somehow worked with her dark eyes.

She, realizing someone had entered the room, rose gracefully to great him. "Hello Sirius, I'm glad you could join us. Let me call for dinner. We can eat in here." Calling an elf, she asked for dinner and to get her daughter and husband.

"I know you from somewhere," Sirius stated, "you look very familiar. You're Hermione's mum?" Sirius stared harder. Was it the eyes that made her familiar or was it the nose?

"Merlin, are you related to Snivellus? Er, Severus Snape?" Sirius blurted.

"Well I see brother, your Gryffindor ways still lead strong." The man, black hair, grey eyes but slightly shorter in appearance glared at Sirius.

"Regulus? You're dead. There was a funeral. Walburga the Bitch sent me a howler about it being my fault." Sirius, open mouthed stared at his younger brother.

"Well I'm rather good at faking a death or three." The imperial tone matched the well dressed dark haired man man as he marched into the room followed closely by Hermione. Kissing the woman's cheek, Orion Black lowered himself into a cushy armchair and folded his leg. "Well. It's nice to see you son." Orion smirked.

In shock. That was the only thing that could describe Sirius Black, scion of the house of Black before he sat down heavily. Muttering to himself, he realized he needed answers. "I'm back in Azkaban again?" He questioned.

"Sirius, I told you there's more to talk about then you realize," glancing from Sirius to Orion, Hermione nodded to her father, "don't give him a hard time father, you know he's surprised. He thought you both dead."

"Father? He's your father? You're so young. How?" Sirius, shoulders shrugged as he asked questions the others smirked at.

"Sirius, do you really want to know how Hermione came about? I'd think you'd know about that with the rumors coming out of Gryffindor tower while we were in school." Regulus gave a devilish smirk to complete his smart remark to his elder brother.

"Sirius, this is Eileen. We married shortly after your mothers… disappearance. Hermione was six at the time, however, we've been married as muggles since 1979." Orion explained to his oldest child.

"Father, tell Sirius the truth. You married Eileen after you blasted dear old mum into a painting using old magic she can't come out of after she used Kreacher to kidnap Hermione from the park." Regulus grinned at his young sister. "Right Little Dove?" Both the man and young girl giggled until their father cleared his throat.

Sirius gaped at both siblings and then again as Orion Black flushed guiltily before turning his face towards his wife and smirking.

"I'm in a parallel universe aren't I?" Sirius could not get over the change in his father.

"Don't be silly. Now, let's discuss the rest of your stay for the summer. Hermione is headed to the World Cup with Potter and the Weasley's so we have until then to get you into working order." Orion continued spelling out his plan for the entire family in a way that could only be done by a man who knew he was head of the entire family.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the work done by JK Rowling. I just let her characters experience a new story.

Authors note: this is definitely a background chapter. We're building the relationship with Sirius and the family and establishing Orion as the strong wizard he is. Chapter five should be out within the next day. It's almost done as well. Then chapter 6 will introduce our lead males.

Chapter 4

"Sirius, I believe Healer Picard is waiting for you in the library when you're finished with breakfast." Eileen glanced at the younger man scraping his plate to catch every last remaining bite of food. Though it had been a month since Sirius had joined them, he still had trouble remembering he would be able to eat several times a day. Azkaban had not only sucked any positive feelings away, it had hindered his response to other people and emotions.

Healer Picard had done wonders helping Sirius work through the night terrors, cold sweats and panic attacks that living in the outside world had come with. Sirius could now openly walk in a room without a nervous twitch and chatted happily with his newly found sister. While still struggling to reconnect with Regulus and his father, Sirius found time several days a week to garden with Eileen.

The first few days proved tumultuous. Sirius had gaped at Eileen across the table at meals, looked confused as Orion held her hand and muttered under his breath when Hermione entered a room with either parent.

Hermione had just settled in to her seat for breakfast. Reaching across her plate to pour orange juice, she glanced up in time to see Sirius doing his gaping look towards Eileen.

"Do you have a problem with my mother, Sirius. It is not well done to stare and mumble at your host. " Hermione snapped.

Shoulders slumped, Sirius bowed his head, "Well, not a problem really. Just Snape and I had some problems at school and it's so weird seeing his mother every day. Honestly she has really pretty hair too." The last was said in a near inaudible mumble.

Regulus, just sitting down, heard the last and rolled his eyes, "You're an idiot. Sev works with potions all day. Every day. He began work for his master ship at sixteen. Of course his hair is a mess. However, I lived with the man for years. I assure you he washes his hair, you dolt."

Hermione humphed before glancing between her older brothers, "We already told you that Severus doesn't even know Mum's alive. He truly believes he buried her his seventh year. We all get that you both have a history."

"It doesn't helped that Severus grew up with an abusive drunk for a father and well," Eileen trailed off uncomfortable speaking about the unpleasant woman she knew from school.

"What Eileen is saying is Walburga was a crazy old bat who couldn't see beyond her own blood." Orion thumped into his chair, "This was not the conversation I had hoped to arrive to during breakfast." He reached for several pieces of bacon and spooned fresh strawberries on his plate.

The entire family stared at him as he placed food on his plate. "Well, aren't you going to eat. We only have one day left before Mione leaves for the World Cup. We're spending it together. Sirius, after you meet with Healer Picard you may meet us on the back lawn. Hermione would like to swim and have a picnic."

Hermione woke the next morning feeling refreshed. The family has stayed in their small pond playing water games for several hours. Sirius and Regulus had even bonded long enough to surprise Orion by flinging him into the water. Drenched, he flung Hermione a wink before climbing out. It was much later as the family spread out on the blanket did Orion get his revenge. Regulus had finished eating and fallen asleep on the blanket. Orion levitated him to the pond while Hermione and Eileen distracted Sirius with talk of his godson.

The resounding splash and scream had the family leaping to their feet. Sirius in surprise and the trio in hilarity. As Sirius reached the edge of the pond that Regulus tread water in, Orion reached up and pushed him in.

Both men removed themselves from the pond muttering obscenities as Hermione giggled and high fives her father. She couldn't imagine a better day than the one she had with her family. The only thing that would have made it better would of course be if all three of her brothers had been there. Hermione knew she needed to have patience with her mum and father. Rumors within the ministry had death eaters active and Voldemort searching for a body. Hermione's own personal knowledge of the last few years being Harry Potter's best friend could attest to that. She knew for a fact he wasn't gone and had shared the knowledge with her father and brother.

Orion's and Regulus had taken it very hard in her second year when she told them about the diary. When she had told them Lucius Malfoy had given it to the Weasley daughter and then destroyed by Harry, there had been some relief. Though they both usually remained open with her, she knew they were keeping secrets about Voldemort and his diary.

Doubting she would get any information until the men in her family were ready, Hermione completed her packing and grabbed the port key that allowed her to go back to the family's London house.

She internally laughed, thinking about the mid-sized house Hermione lived in since the year she turned ten. The family had worked hard to prepare Hermione for living as a muggle. Orion had actually went to dental school with Eileen to become dentists in preparation for their story. Regulus had used his connections with the Department of Mysteries to change their names and establish Hermione as a muggleborn.

Dragging her trunk down the hall, she yelled for everyone to come get the portkey. When they arrived she hugged Sirius and Regulus, both of which were staying at the house in France for a few more weeks. Orion and Eileen, dressed as their muggle counterparts took hold of the portkey Hermione held out. With a swish, the trio disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't my work. All of the recognizable characters belong to the lovely woman we all worship.

Arriving at the Granger house, the family settled in. Making sure the house looked lived in, Eileen opened up a few Windows to circulate the air. Orion did a quick charm to remove the dust that had settled in the month they had been in France. Hermione moved her truck near the fireplace.

Mr. Weasley would be arriving within the hour to take Hermione to The Burrow, the Weasley home. Hermione loved spending time with the Weasley's even if Mr. Weasley always asked about muggle appliances. Hermione always grinned as Arthur asked her father about microwaves and televisions. Orion had only in the last few years, learned about many of the things himself.

With a pop signaling apparition, Mr. Weasley and Ron came into view from their backyard. Ron grinned and waved at Hermione through the window. Rushing to open the back door, Hermione hugged Ron.

"It's so good to see you. How's your summer been?" Hermione smiled at Mr. Weasley as she spoke to Ron. Ushering them both into the house, Hermione offered Ron a biscuit and then took one for herself.

Orion greeted Mr. Weasley as he entered, "Hello, Arthur. How is the family?"

Arthur shook her fathers hand, "Hello Daniel. The family is good. Managed to snag a few tickets for quidditch World Cup. Glad Hermione can come."

"Yes, Hermione told us about the sport. It's played on broomsticks I'm told. Hermione isn't interested in flying though. I'd have like to see that. She's terrified of heights." Orion, disguised as Daniel Granger grinned at his daughter. He knew very well how little she liked flying. The summers she turned eight, he and Regulus tried teaching her to fly. She spent most of the time crying on the broom as it hovered a foot from the ground. Convinced she was much higher, she panicked and flew herself into the pond. Eileen had finally came out to rescue her, leaving both men laughing.

Hermione sighed from across the table the group had taken seats at, "well that will never happen."

"You should have seen her in flying lessons. Telling everyone how to do it but refusing to try herself." Ron laughed and looked at his friend. She rolled her eyes at him.

"We should probably get going," Hermione rose from the table and pulling Ron after her to get her trunk. The three adults followed and watched as Mr. Weasley shrink Hermione's trunk and placed it in his pocket. Hugging both parents, Hermione prepared to leave. Grabbing both teenagers, Mr. Weasley gave a quick turn and with a crack the three disappeared.

Arriving at the burrow, the two teenagers rushed through the gate towards the house. Greeting Mrs. Weasley with a hug and waving at the twins as they flew around the yard, Hermione entered the house. The cozy kitchen was as she remembered it. The clock on the wall pointed to each family members location. The dishes were washing themselves and distantly she could hear a rooster crow.

"Both of my older brothers are around. You should meet them. Charlie is upstairs and Bill gets back from Gringotts late,." Ron explained to Hermione as they made their way to the top floor which housed Ron's room.

Entering the room Hermione spied her other best friend. Harry lay reclined on Ron's bed reading a letter. Seeing her enter, he flung the letter down and stood to hug her.

"Hermione! You made it. How's your summer been?" Harry asked as he released her.

"It's been well. Mum and Father took me to France for holiday for a time. We did some shopping. I have your birthday present. Have you talked to Sirius lately? How is he?" Hermione steered the conversation away from herself gently. Sitting at the chair across from the bed, she looked towards the boys who befriended her almost four years prior.

"That's who the letter is from. Apparently, he's out of the country and doing well. He didn't write much besides that he's safe and he wants me to enjoy the World Cup. He sent me a birthday present. A book on becoming Animagi." Harry grinned.

"Reckon we give it a try this year?" Ron asked.

"Becoming an animagus is hard Ron. You actually have to commit or you could get seriously hurt," Hermione used her best professor voice.

"Oi! I know Hermione! Blimey, you'd think I don't do my work." Ron scoffed.

Hermione and Harry both looked at Ron. Hermione's exaggerated sigh followed Harry's deep laugh.

"I think learning to become an animagus would be interesting and it could help you with Voldemort. Sirius sent an excellent book." Hermione grinned at the book she'd picked up while in France for her brother. He had used a similar edition when he and James Potter had started their training. Sirius had been excited at the prospect of his godson and sister becoming animagi when Hermione brought up Harry's birthday.

From below, Mrs. Weasley called for the teens to prepare for dinner. Hands washed and table set, the large family plus Hermione and Harry ate the delicious food. The family discussed the trip they'd be taking the next day. They would be getting up early to reach their portkey. Everyone was excited.

Hermione glanced around the table at the people she considered a second family and not for the first time wished she could tell them who she really was. The Black family help several properties around Britain. With Orion being head of house, Hermione had frequently visited each property. Only a few miles away from the stadium was one of the oldest properties the Blacks held, Domus Autem Lapis.

Prior to the war and even before Grindewald created fear against blood magic, the Black family held their own Sarcen stone circle at this property. It was considered to be one of the oldest wizarding properties in Britain. While some dark rituals had been performed there, the family had mostly used the circle to find their true match or soulmate. Several members of the family had found their true loves just being around the area the circle was located in. The house had been closed for several generations because of the laws against blood magic. With the closing of the house, the family had started marrying cousins. The push for pureblood marriages became popular and the stones fell out. The Blacks had hid the property along with the magical stone circle so no one could destroy the area.

Had she been able to tell the Weasley family and Harry about her real identity she could have offered the house to floo to and stay at instead of the crowded campground. Hermione could wait for the day that she could openly join wizarding Britain as long as her family remained safe and away from elitist purebloods and their half blood leader.

Realizing that everyone had finished the meal, Hermione helped clean up with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley before being ushered to bed with the other teens. Reaching Ginny's room she entered knowing that she'd be bunking with the younger girl.

"How's it's been Gin?" She asked the younger girl. Ginny skilled and chatted as they both prepared for bed excited for the following day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, I just really like to play with the characters.

The group, along with several others had all taken the early morning portkey to the campground. Setting up tents and fixing their campsite was quickly finished with magic. The group had gone their separate ways to explore the area. Hermione, Harry and Ron had all gone off for souvenirs and to explore both Ireland's fans and Bulgaria's. The tents were loud and bright as fans cheered and partied for their favorite team. Hermione watched as several men in red drank shots cheering each other on. Several she recognized from Hogwarts seventh years.

They ran into friends while visiting the predominately green area of Irish fans. Hermione covered her mouth the stifle a giggle as Harry blushed at a Ravenclaw classmate.

Ron continuously praised Ireland's team but seemed to also obsess over the Bulgaria seeker. Hermione wasn't sure if she should choose a team to root for. Instead going with casual clothing, and a small Bulgarian pin she put on her blouse. The friends enjoyed the match, even if it meant sitting near Draco Malfoy and his parents.

During the game, Hermione felt someone staring. Turning slightly, she caught the eyes of Lady Malfoy. The lady raised an eyebrow appraising Hermione snidely. She turned back around quickly. Knowing that her glamours would hold, she still felt like Narcissa Malfoy née Black might recognize her even if she didn't realize what exactly she was recognizing.

As the match concluded, both teams entered the minister's box the group was sitting in. Trying to stay out of view from Lady Malfoy, Hermione stepped back just as a tall figure stepped forward trying to get around her. Glancing up and over her shoulder she realized it was a Bulgarian quidditch player. She ran through the list of players she studied in her head. This was the seeker. Victor Krum.

"Oh excuse me. I didn't realize. I'm so sorry," Hermione tried stepping aside as she apologized. Only as she stepped to the side did she realize the tall seeker was holding her elbow. The step ended up as a tumble as she lost her balance. He wrapped his free arm around her waist as the seeker caught her fall.

"Is alright. I was not watching. You okay?" The Bulgarian asked as he pulled her up and towards him.. He smiled charmingly at her then slowly looked her up from head to toe. He winked as he finished his perusal of her ending at the Bulgarian pin attached to her blouse.

Hermione blushed, "Yes, thank you. I apologize. Excuse me." Hermione took several steps back glancing as him nervously. Feeling flustered and embarrassed, Hermione spun around and headed towards the Weasley group. Finding a spot behind the Weasley twins, Hermione hunkered down hoping no one saw what had just happened. Falling all over the Bulgarian seeker at the World Cup was not what she expected to happen today. She could just imagine Regulus laughing had he been here. With a sad moan Hermione stood back up and join the moving crowd towards the doors back to the camp.

Hermione sat in the tent with Ginny later that evening explaining how she had tripped over Victor Krum as he had entered the minister's box with the other players. Ginny fave a squeal of delight at Hermione's red face.

"He winked at you? Oh that's amazing. You certainly made an impression," Ginny giggled once again at the thought of Victor Krum flirting with Hermione in front of the Bulgarian and Irish national teams. "How neither my brother or Harry realized is beyond me."

Both girls rolled their eyes at the thought of Harry or Ron noticing anything with so many famous players around them.

Without warning a loud bang sounded from outside the tent. As soon as it finished, both Mr. Weasley and Bill rushed in.

"The camp is under attack, get dressed. Quickly. Stay with your brothers. Head towards the woods. Bill, Charlie and I are going to help the ministry." Mr. Weasley rushed out before he went back through the tent and into the night. Bill stayed long enough to make sure the girls understood before following quickly after his father.

Ginny finished dressing first and snagged her wand from the table next to the bed.

"Hurry yo, Mione. I'll tell the boys you're coming," Ginny rushed out the exit of the tent.

HerMione grabbed her wand after she finished pulling on her jeans and sneakers. Pulling a sweater over her head, she rushed out the tent and met with Harry and Hermione waiting. The trio took off towards the woods as fires flared up from several areas. Screams from small children could be heard as hooded figures marched along floating the muggle family that operated the campsite.

Hermione grimaced as she watched a death eater launch a ball of fire to another tent before setting off at a quicker pace to catch up to the boys as they'd ran ahead. The crowd suddenly surged towards Hermione, leaving her helpless to catch up with either Harry or Ron.

Trying to plan out how to get to the boys, she just as soon realized it would be no use. The crowd steered her in the opposite direction the boys had taken. She was now headed towards the Bulgarian tents as death eaters followed shouting spells at the crowd.

Hermione ducked behind a row of tents off of the main path. She pulled out her wand as she made her behind several red tents. As she moved further down she could hear shouts in the distance but closer still sounded like footsteps approaching.

Hermione spun around just in time for a red spell to whizz past her arm. She spun around and started sprinting toward the tree line in the distance. The cloaked person followed her continuously sending spells that missed her just barely. The cutting spell the death eater fired at her hit her shoulder. Hermione screamed as the pain set in but remembered to keep running.

The further she ran towards the woods the more the magic in the air began to feel familiar. She wondered if the property was closer to the quidditch stadium then they had realized.

Just as she was nearing the tree line, she realized that two figures were running towards her. Neither had on cloaks and masks like her persistent pursuer. One wore a dark green cloak while the other had a darker red cloak similar to the Bulgarian colored tents around her. They rushed past Hermione. Both banished their wands shouting curses at the masked man.

The death eater reacted instantly firing off cutting curses, stunners and disarming spells at the two men. Hermione turned from running to fire a stunner as well. The cloaked man disappeared with a pop upon realizing that all three would fight.

She realized that one of the men had been hit by a cutting curse like she had. Both men appeared dirty from running through the woods. She neared the man bleeding. He leaned against a tree. The other man was hunched over with his hands on his knees.

"I can help clean that cut if you'd like. We should move into the woods further just to be safe though." Hermione spoke clearly to the two men who helped her. "I appreciate you're help."

The man bleeding looked towards her and removed the hood of his cloak. His short hair was shaved close to his head. And his pointed nose and strong jawline were utterly familiar. So familiar in fact that Hermione realized that Victor Krum had just rescued her from a death eater.

"You very dangerous. Need lots of help today, krasivo momiche," the Bulgarian quidditch star grinned down at the small girl.

"Yes, well it's unsurprising. Her and her two friends are always in trouble at school," the other man straightened. Hermione spun around to glare at him.

"I don't even know who you are. I don't appreciate you judging us." Hermione scowled at the man as he removed his cloak.

"Oh Granger, you know who I am." He smirked at her.

"Pucey." Hermione stared up at the dark haired Slytherin. The seventh year had made it impeccably hard for Hermione to use the hidden passage behind the tapestry near the potions classroom to use her time turner the year before. She had caught him and several Slytherins, Ravenclaws and one Hufflepuff snogging. She had thought herself clever reaching it before he had one day. Ducking into the hidden passage she spun her time turner. Just as she did Pucey had reached out and grabbed her in his attempt to figure out why she always needed his snogging alcove. She ended up taking him back two hours and then explaining why she couldn't let him wonder the castle in case he saw himself. They sat in the passage for the next two hours causing Hermione to miss the two other classes she was taking that morning. Adrian Pucey had caused her no end of trouble after.

He had known her secret and she hated it. In the end, they called a truce.Hermione didn't tell all of the girls Pucey snagged about the other and Adrian left her alone about the time turner.

Focusing back on the teen who grated on her nerves she rolled her eyes. "I appreciate you helping Pucey. Thanks. Now can we move further into the woods." She could still here shouts and screams in the distance.

Hermione grabbed both boys and hauled them after her further into the trees. Feeling the magic, Hermione made a sharp right and trudged on. The boys realizing the magic in the woods started to protest.

"Listen Granger, I know you're a muggleborn and all but I can feel the wards. They don't feel to nice." Pucey drawled.

"The magic is dark here. Not safe. Rather have fight with cloaked man." Victor looked between the two Hogwarts students.

"Look, I know the magic feels dark but it won't hurt you." She grabbed both boys again and pulled them through the Black family wards. The magic tingled as it recognized her. Feeling a hesitation from behind her, she pulled. The wards released both men into the property.

"Granger! You just waked through really really old wards. Are you mad? We could have died." Pucey shouted.

"You're fine, you pratt. Safer in here then out there. Now give me a second so I can figure out which direction to head to." Hermione looked around feeling for the magic that was the house wards.

Victor leaned against the tree his cut still bleeding as he watched the other man become more agitated. Just as he was about to speak, Adrian Pucey lunged at Hermione Granger. Tripping her, she fell hard on the shoulder she had been cut on. She could feel the blood and dirt mixing as she moved to push Pucey off of her.

"You arse! Get off of me!" She shouted as she clawed this face. Her nails dug into his cheek creating a long scratch. Small drops of blood dripped from the cut onto Hermione hand as she shoved him.

"You don't know where we are. We're in dangerous wards and you want to steer us somewhere else?" The man shouted at Hermione, "You've lost your mind."

Victor rushed over as the two fought on the ground. As he bent over to grab the large man off of the small woman, she punched out. In an attempt to hit Adrian, she had punched Victors wound instead. The bleeding intensified and his Bulgarian curse caused the two to freeze. The scrambled away from each other. Hermione dug her hands into the ground as she tried to stand up.

As she looked behind her she realized the the sarcen stones she was trying to avoid were glowing. Confused, Hermione glanced at the men who had moved towards her. Quickly she realized that all three were bleeding.

"This is a sarcen stone circle. Granger! These use blood magic. How did you get through a ward that protect sarcen stones. This shouldn't even be here. They were all destroyed except the one the muggles visit." Pucey looked frantic as he waited for Hermione to answer.

Before she could, a wave of Magic burst from the stones and hit all three of them. Hermione's last thought was her father was going to be so upset before her world went black and she hit the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling.

Authors note: I know have a Beta so writing errors should reduce greatly. Also, my device I write on jeeps autocorrecting Viktor to Victor. Ignore the misspells. They should all be corrected from here on out.

I think we need a good fancast for Adrian Pucey. Feel free to drop some fan cast ideas in the comments!

Enjoy chapter 7!

Hermione jerked upright. Her head throbbed as did her shoulder. She looked around realizing that she was, first and foremost, laying on the ground still inside the sarcen stone circle. Realizing that both Viktor and Adrian lay next to her she slowly climbed to her knees. Crawling towards Viktor who laid on her right, she nudged his shoulder while simultaneously feeling for a pulse on his neck. Realizing he was only unconscious she crawled towards Adrian who was on her left and checked him as well.

When she was assured both men were alive and breathing she stood up to survey the rest of her surroundings. The forest was quiet and surrounded by tall trees making the ground seem dark and ominous. A large crack sounded behind Hermione. She pulled her wand up and spun around.

A small house elf, eyes big and hands folded over its small mouth stared at Hermione. The creature, wearing a black pillowcase for clothing jumped nervously from one foot to the next.

"Oh, Missy! You is here! A Black has returned. We is going to haves a new mistress and you is bringing your bonded. Taila is so happy. She must tell the others." The house elf giggled again and just as soon as she arrived she popped away, leaving with the same loud crack.

As the second crack sounded, both men gave deep groans. Adrian managed to roll over to his side before slowly opening his eyes. Viktor sat up and looked around. As they realized Hermione no longer stood near them, both men jumped up and spun to locate her. Seeing Hermione only a few feet from them, the two men stepped forward. As they reached Hermione's side, they again took the same positions as they had been laying. Viktor was on Hermione's right while Adrian sided up to her on the left.

"What in the hell happened? Damnit Hermione. This is your fault," Adrian huffed out staring at the petite girl. He dropped his eyes surveying her again. Even in the dark he realized she was less of a girl and more a young woman.

Viktor looked gruffly at the angry man next to him, "Is not her fault. Hermininny moved us to be safe. Blame anyone, blame man who attacked her." He then turned to Hermione, catching her hand gently in his before flipping it over to trace her palm with his free hand. Raising it to his lips he kissed the inside of her wrist gently making Hermione gasp in surprise. They made eye contact before Hermione turned away blushing.

"Well, I think we should move to the house. We've triggered the wards and the house elves know we're here." Hermione told the two men.

"The house elves know we're here? How do you know that?" Adrian demanded in his cultured tone. As he asked, two elves popped in with soft cracks.

Both elves bowed lowly to Hermione before nodding at the two wizards. Unlike the earlier elf, these elves introduced themselves. Tuck and Huck both wore similar black pillowcases, the Black family crest on the top right of their chests. Hermione was interested in which family member had apparently dressed their elves decently. The house had sat vacant for so long that the relative was most likely not living any longer.

"Hello Huck and Tuck. It is lovely to meet you. Would you both be willing to take us to the house. Maybe prepare tea if you have it?" Hermione bent down to ask the two elves who belonged to her father even if he didn't visit them. The blood bonds would allow the elves to realize who she was regardless.

"Right away Missy. We is happy to serve the House of Black, always." The elf closest to her said as he gently grabbed her arm, disapparating her to the house. The other elf, Hermione noticed, had grabbed both men, bringing them soon after she had arrived.

Hermione was familiar with the Black family style. Until her mother had redecorated their house in France, it had appeared dark and decrepit. This house similarly seemed dark until the fireplace roared to life. The furniture, while in a dark colored wood appeared clean and comfortable. The walls held paintings of rituals past, their occupants unaware of their new audience as the scenes unfolded. Hermione looked closely at one near her. It depicted a woman, long black curly hair with two men. They all walked into the sarcen circle, pulled out small blades and cut their hand. The trio let the blood drip into the earth before a blinding light flashed in the portrait and the next scene was the trio laying cuddled next to each other on the ground.

Feeling a sense of déjà vu, Hermione quickly turned away from the scene. Noticing the men equally surprised by similar scenes depicted in the room, Hermione coughed gently. Viktor and Adrian turned to Hermione.

"Well, if we're going to be lost in an abandoned house with only house elves, you might as well call me Adrian," the mans haughty sneer said little of his sincerity or familiarity.

"You may call me Viktor." Victor grinned at Hermione again.

"Hermione. My name is Hermione. Though it is hard to say so you may call me Mione," Hermione smiled at the Bulgarian quidditch player before glancing briefly at the other man in the room. Adrian had taken a seat on the couch and was busy pouring tea into three cups.

As Hermione was lead by Viktor to the opposite couch, another sharp crack was heard. This elf was dressed in a small lavender dress. The elf stared at Hermione before glancing briefly at the two men. She turned back to Hermione before crossing her thin arms and tapping her foot.

"Mistress Mione not be listening to Master. You be upsetting your brother when he heard what happened with those naughty men at the broom game. You're going to be in bigger troubles from master when he realizes yous been playing with the old stones." The foot tapping continued as the small elf listed why Orion Black would be upset with his youngest child.

"Tuffy, you never call me mistress," Hermione tried to point out.

The small elf turned large blue eyes back on her mistress. "You's is being mine since you were baby. But you listened then. Now you's gone and upset master and mistress Eileen. Tuffy had to find you and make sure you're safe before giving you what for. Tuffy felt old elf wards change and knew you came here. I go tell master and bring him here now." Tuffy gave one glare at the two men who had mouths hanging open at the small elf's tirade before disappearing with a crack again.

"Hermione, he said you are muggleborn. Yet you have house elf?" Viktor looked between the two people. Adrian nodded sharply and pointed to Viktor.

"I'm with Krum on this one. You're definitely muggleborn. Half the families in Slytherin tried researching your family because you score better then them. Malfoy complains about you at least once a week in the common room. How in the bloody hell do you have a house elf who is so familiar with you and a muggle?" The confusion was apparent in both men's faces. They stared at Hermione.

Biting her bottom lip, Hermione glanced between the two then to the spot the elf had disappeared from. A small crack and the elf, along with her father arrived. Orion stood dressed in dark robes, his wand out and pointed at the boys who had jumped up when they realized the elf had returned. His hair was out of place and he had a scowl on his face. Hermione inched back slowly. The boys noticed and looked nervously between the man and Hermione.

"Hello father. It's lovely to see you," Hermione tried for an innocent smile. The elf next to her father snorted. Orion glared harder.

"Sit. Now." Orion stated imperiously. He slid into the chocolate armchair next to the couch. Crossing his leg over his knee and folding his arms across his large chest, the man looked every inch a Lord of the house of Black. The two men and Hermione shifted uncomfortably before sliding back in their seats. "Would any of you care to explain the events of this evening?"

"We found Hermionniny running from a masked man. He fired dark curses at her before ve got to her. Ve stopped man and he ran. Had cuts and it vas not safe near tents. Moved to woods but Hermionniny pulled us through wards. Ve were already bleeding from fight. Blood fell on ground. There vas bright light and then we woke up. Elf took us to the house and here ve are." Viktor's nervousness displayed in his thickened accent as he explained what had occurred.

Hermione sighed knowing her father would be grateful for their rescue but frustrated at having their secret exposed to two unknown men.

"Hermione, I understand why you pulled them here. But do you realize the magic you all invoked when you bled near the stones? Those stones have been here longer then Hogwarts has been around. Let me see your hands." The directive gave the trio pause as they looked at each other before holding out their hands. Orion inspected Hermione's first, then the two men. "Well there's no bonding rings. I think we're okay. The magical output must have made you collapse. I'll have to check the tapestry to make sure but we can do that in the morning. It's very late. I had your brother running interference with the Weasley's. He told them you got caught in the crossfire and an auror will escort you home safely. Orion pulled his daughter to him hugging her tightly now that he knew she was safe.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Adrian asked before tactfully adding on, "sir."

"Father, allow me to introduce Adrian Pucey and Viktor Krum." Hermione pointed to each man as she spoke their name. Adrian stood and shook the older mans hand while Viktor nodded politely. "He's a slytherin, father. Though he did keep my secret about the time turner when he found out," Hermione stated at her fathers raised eyebrow pointed in her direction.

"Interesting. Pucey, you say? And you, Krum? Well boys, you've obviously figured out that Hermione is not a muggleborn. So do you keep a secret or do I obliviate you?" The statement caused the two men to glance around the room nervously. "I believe a vow is in order," Orion decided. "Swear upon your magic you will not repeat anything you've heard tonight besides the fact that you returned fire to save a woman from a death eater tonight and I will allow you to walk away with your memories intact."

Both men quickly completed the magical vow before Orion called for elves to serve them all food. Orion calmed the two nervous men who had yet to learn the true name of the wizard sitting across from them. Instead he discussed quidditch strategy, current politics and returning to school. When the meal was over the two men used an elf to disappear from the house.

Viktor had kissed Hermione's hand goodbye while Adrian had given an attempt at a polite bow. Apparently he could accept that her father was a wizard more quickly then he could accept her not being a muggleborn.

"I'm sorry for scaring you tonight father," Hermione leaned into her fathers embrace. "I believe it's time to head back to the Weasley's. I'll write at school. I love you." The pair hugged before Hermione asked Tuffy to take her away. The elf reached for Hermione and they were gone.

Arriving at the burrow, Hermione said goodbye to Tuffy before entering the house. It was extremely late Hermione realized. The house was quiet except Mrs. Weasley snoring softly from the couch. Waking her gently, Hermione recounted her story leaving out the sarcen stones and anything that occurred in the house. When they finished, Hermione told Mrs. Weasley she was going to clean up before going to bed.

Grabbing clothes to change into, Hermione made her way to the bathroom on the floor above Ginny's room. Pulling the shirt off and stripping out of her pants and undergarments, Hermione looked in the mirror. The cut on her shoulder had stopped bleeding but was covered in dark dried blood. She turned and glanced at her backside in the mirror to make sure she didn't have anymore cuts only to be drawn up to her left shoulder. Moving her hair to the side, Hermione realized that while Orion had checked their hands for bonding tattoos or magical rings, he had obviously missed the very large tattoo on her shoulder.

The tattoo, two triangles side by side interwoven with a third triangle below both was dark against her skin. Hermione realized she had seen this symbol in an old book about the Norse Gods. Odin had used the Valknut to discern the web of destiny or lay bonds upon the minds of men. The fact that she had it tattooed on her body was not a good omen.

Deciding to ignore the tattoo until she was well rested and capable of forming thought, Hermione washed and dressed quickly before rushing to her bed and falling into a deep sleep. Her last thought was how to explain to her father he missed a giant tattoo on her back.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPter 8

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me, nor do I profit from it in any way.

Adrian arrived at Pucey Hall just as his mother was entering through the floo. Noticing her son she rushed forward. He removed his cloak and hugged her, trying to leave quickly. Glenora Pucey was determined to clean up her eldest child. Adrian grabbed the short sleeve of his shirt he wore and wipe his bloody cheek.

"Adrian Ellis Pucey! What did you do? A tattoo! I've been searching for you for hours since you didn't return from the stadium and you were off getting a tattoo!" Glenora Pucey yanked the sleeve up higher on his bicep to inspect the triangular tattoo.

In confusion, Adrian looked down at his arm. Surprised, he found a tattoo there that he'd never seen before. Quickly thinking back to what the man who claimed to be Hermione Granger's father had said about not finding any bonding tattoos on his hands or fingers, Adrian groaned.

"Mother. I didn't get a tattoo. Well at least not on purpose. But I'd suggest not planning any betrothal for me. I believe I may have bonded myself to a muggleborn." Adrian sighed in frustration. He had to tell his mother she was a muggleborn. The vow wouldn't allow him to say otherwise. He couldn't even explain the situation to her. Knowing his mother, she was going to be extremely livid. He desperately needed to find out how Hermione Granger had a wizarding father and who this wizard was. He was older and sounded as if he was familiar with the Pucey family. Adrian had some work to do. But first, he had to calm his raging mother.

Across Europe, an exhausted quidditch player climbed into bed, stopping long enough to strip off his dirty cloak, trousers and shirt. He rolled onto his broad chest before snoring softy, not noticing the triangular tattoo on his chest that lay against his heart.

The following days leading up to school starting had Hermione writing several drafts of the same letter. It usually started with father, included something along the lines of magical tattoo, bonding, confusion and ended with her wadding it up and burning it so no one else could read it. Similarly, Hermione had started letters to both Victor and Adrian asking if they had found tattoos also. Those letters had ended up burning as well.

The arrival of September first came quickly. The boys, much to her surprise, had left her alone regarding the night of the World Cup attack. Mrs. Weasley, firmly believing it to be a traumatic time for Hermione gave a brief overview to the family and then forbid anyone to bring it up. Ginny was the only one who had asked and Hermione had again left out the sarcen stone circle in her story. As far as anyone knew, Hermione was chased by a death eater then rescued by two good Samaritans who happened to be in the right place at the right time. They had hid out in the woods until aurors arrived and escorted them home.

Walking onto the platform, surrounded by the Weasley family, Hermione quickly stowed her trunk. Listening to the conversations around her, she realized most were talking about the World Cup and the activities after. Groaning she realized the train back to Hogwarts would not be the place she escaped from thoughts of two dark haired wizards or if they had matching tattoos.

The group boarded and quickly located an empty cabin. They were soon joined by several friends, including Neville. Hugging Crookshank to her as she searched through her bag for a book, Hermione listened to Ron and Harry chat. Finding the book, Hermione dived in, prepared to spend the next several hours immersed in the history of the Valknut knot. She had picked the book up while getting school supplies in Diagon Alley. Disguised as Hogwarts, a History, it was the perfect distraction to get her through the train ride without being interrupted. The entire group knew how much she enjoyed the book she read often.

Only several chapters in, the door to their cabin slid open. Believing it to be Malfoy and his gang, Hermione refused to give in to his taunts. That was until she heard the rumble of a familiar voice. Blushing slightly, Hermione glanced up through her long curly hair. She was hunched over slightly leaning against the window. Her hair had fallen in her face creating a safe curtain to look through. Or as safe as it could be with the tall man standing impossibly large at the door. In the small cabin, Adrian was easily the tallest amongst the younger students.

"Granger! I would like a word with you. Privately. Let's go." Irritation laced each word Adrian spoke.

"Now wait just a bloody minute, Pucey! You can't just come in here demanding to speak to Hermione." Ron spoke up from his seat.

"It's fine, Ronald. I needed to speak with him as well. It's about," Hermione struggled to find a plausible excuse for why she needed to speak to a Slytherin seventh year.

"The use of magical tattoos in ancient ruins. Extra credit project." Adrian's statement dripped with sarcasm.

Hermione flushed.

"Let's go, Granger!"

"It's okay everyone. I'll be back soon. You know me, already getting a jump on school work." Hermione attempted to smile brightly. She somehow knew she failed to convince Ginny. Realizing she'd be interrogated later, Hermione followed Pucey put of the cabin and down the hall. Several minutes later they reached an empty cabin and Pucey grabbed her arm, shoving her in. Slamming the door closed after him, he turned to glare at the girl. He pulled his wand out and noticed she flinched as he did so. Rolling his eyes, Adrian cast several privacy spells before ripping off his cloak. Pulling up his shirt sleeve he turned so his bicep faced Hermione.

"What is on my arm Granger? Why is there a magical bonding tattoo on my arm?" Pucey barely contained the anger that had built in the last week since the dreadful night. The same symbol that Hermione had grown accustomed to stared back at her from Adrian's arm. Hermione stood up removing her cloak. Shifting the back of her blouse down, she gave Adrian a view of the top part of her similar tattoo.

"I noticed mine after we all went home. I'm sorry we didn't realize sooner. I didn't plan this. I haven't spoken to my father yet. I'm not sure what this one in particular means." Hermione whispered to Adrian in her frustration. Hermione removed the glamour from her book and showed Adrian the cover, "I have been researching though."

Adrian, realizing Hermione was an confused as he was sat down on the seat behind him. Reaching out he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her down beside him. "My mother is livid. She's a Rosier but can't access the family manor to see their family tapestry and the Pucey's don't have one."

"I imagine my father will be the same way. You haven't even met my mother or brothers. They can be slightly protective." Hermione smiled shighly at Adrian and he grinned back.

The pair sat there quietly trying to decide how to move forward with each other for several minutes before Adrian spoke again. "I know you have secrets. Your father is obviously a wizard but did not introduce himself to the scions of two notable houses. You have house elves extremely loyal to you and you walked though the wards easily. How dark is your family, Hermione?" He turned to look at the petite woman.

Hermione frowned, "You know I can't tell you. My family has to stay safe. You could endanger them or yourself with the knowledge of who they are. You know Voldemort will return. He can never find out."

"You Know Who! I'm starting to believe you're less of a Gryffindor than you appear." He snarled.

Adrian stood abruptly and paced the short length of the cabin. "Your family is hiding from the dark lord and I'm somehow bonded to the girl pretending to be a muggleborn. Lovely."

Adrian flung the cabin door open and with one last glare at Hermione, left. The crack of the window the only indication of how upset the young man had been. With a quick reparo, Hermione fixed the window before going back to the cabin she shared with Ron and Harry.

"Meeting for extra credit go well?" Harry asked Hermione when she entered.

"Bloody mental she is! Planning school work before start of term." Ron humphed before ordering a chess piece to move and take out one of Harry's rooks.

"Language, Ronald. Not everyone likes to coast through. Some people like to excel." Hermione glared at the oblivious wizard.

Meanwhile, a father and his two sons sat down in a library to discuss the young lady and the situation she found herself in the night of the Quidditch World Cup.

"Father, I found something interesting the other day in the hall of records. It seems Hermione Black, Adrian Pucey and Victor Krum have entered into a very old version of a triad bonding ceremony. The ceremony hasn't been used in over 500 years. They don't even keep these records in the same filing system as marriages and bonds. What in the bloody hell happened after the match?" Regulus near shouted at his father. Pacing back and forth the wizard resembled Orion so much when Eileen entered the room she stopped to watch.

"Regulus dear, it seems you're upset. May I help you in any way?" Eileen offered the younger man.

"Hermione bonded with two wizards, has to register as a Valkyrie and father was just going to tell us why I had to remove official documents from the ministry!" Regulus rushed out. At his words, Eileen sat down shocked, while both Orion and Sirius jumped up.

"Register as a Valkyrie!" Sirius shouted.

"Bonded to both of those boys!" Orion glared. "I checked them for bonding tattoos and magical rings."

Everyone turned to Orion. "You had enough knowledge of the night to check them for bonds but did not inform your wife, Orion Black?" The tone Eileen used reminded both younger men of Severus Snape. Her black hair flipped around as she glared at each man unsure who she was actually angry with.

"They must have a bond mark somewhere on their body. I can't believe Hermione hasn't found it yet. She must know." Orion sighed heavily. His young daughter was as stubborn as both of his sons. The Blacks a,ways bred true on stubbornness.

"First, I will write Hermione and demand an explanation. Sirius, is there any way you can check on her discreetly. You're the only one that can go to Hogwarts discreetly. Orion, you need to check the family tapestry. Regulus, register Hermione but do not let it be known." After giving her orders Eileen Black turned on her heal and left the men to complete their parts by themselves.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. This story is for entertainment only and not part of the official storyline.

Hermione watched the large black barn owl soar towards her. She sighed, reaching for a piece of bacon as she munched on a bite of toast. The barn owl landed, extending his leg towards Hermione where she saw a cream envelope with her name written in bold feminine handwriting. Her mother's letters didn't often arrive at breakfast.

"Oi, Mione! Who's sending you a letter? We just got back to school." Ron's callous question had others at the table looking towards the trio. Some like Dean and Neville shook their heads, while others like Seamus and the twins snickered.

"Ron, it's from my mum. I haven't talked to her since I left for your house. If that's okay, I think I'll go to the library and grab a few books I need." Hermione rose from the table and walked out of the great hall.

Slinging her bag onto her opposite shoulder, Hermione pushed the door to the library open. Giving a short wave to Madam Pince, Hermione continued on her way towards a small table hidden from view. She still had thirty minutes until her first class, so she unfolded the letter.

My darling daughter,

Imagine my surprise when I walked in to my husband and two step sons discussing a bonding that occurred after the World Cup. An even greater surprise was that the type of bonding that occurs has not been seen in decades. The greatest of all surprises was of course that it was my very own daughter who had been bonded.

Hermione, I can only infer that you had not realized it until after you left your father. However, you have had several weeks to let us know. We are sending Your brother to you and you will tell him everything you know.

The type of bonding that was done is VERY serious. Do not tell anyone. Orion told me he has ensured that neither young man you bonded to can discuss it but that will not stop them from sharing their tattoos. Viktor Krum is a vastly popular quidditch player and scion to the Krum House. A very wealthy Bulgarian house. While Adrian Pucey's family is not as wealthy as either Krum or ours, they still carry weight in politics and society. Do not for one second trust either boy to look out for your best interests. Remember, your brothers and father are only safe when that evil man is defeated.

We will, of course, support you in anything you need. Please write me as quickly as possible. We will have an elf taking care of Sirius during his stay hidden at Hogwarts.

Your brother mentioned a tri-wizard tournament being hosted. You should hear about it soon. Be careful.

As always,

Mum

Sighing, Hermione began to fold up the note before it was ripped quickly out of her hands. Pulling her wand, she stood up. Her chair at her abrupt stand tipped backwards hitting the carpeted floor with a muffled bang. She looked up at the large chest that stood in front of her, only to realize it was starting to become frighteningly familiar.

Looking up further, Hermione growled, "Give me my letter, Adrian. Now!"

Grinning down at the younger girl, Adrian waved the letter above her head. "See, the thing is Mione, you seemed very serious about this particular letter. I had thought perhaps it was from Krum. But it seems it's from mummy. Now I'm particularly interested in if mummy's a witch like daddy's a wizard. Little muggleborn Hermione Granger isn't much of a muggleborn, is she?"

Hermione tried snatching the letter from the taller mans outstretched arms before realizing her height would never allow her to reach it. Eyeing him, Hermione spoke, "My mum is none of your business. Give me back my letter before I hex you."

"I don't think I will. Let's see what mummy has to say." Adrian began to read the letter out loud. He only managed until the second paragraph before Hermione had placed him in a full body bind. She snatched the letter out of his stiff hands, grabbed her bag and ran from the library to her class.

After the body bind had worn off, Adrian grabbed his bags and moved towards his class as well. He was already late and very annoyed Hermione Granger had gotten the jump on him. Her mother was definitely a witch. She knew about bindings and seemed furious with the dark haired older man that Adrian had met that night. It also mentioned a brother was coming to see Hermione to give him details of her tattoo.

Adrian could have sworn Hermione Granger was an only child. Maybe it was time to investigate the girl on his own. He needed a copy of her schedule and he needed to meet this brother. From everything he gathered, he sincerely believed Hermione Granger to be a pureblood. Maybe his mother would be satisfied with this bonding after all.

The next few weeks had Hermione frustrated. She was doing everything in her owner to avoid Adrian Pucey. He had managed to get a copy of her schedule and would pop up at random times. Even Harry started to notice that Pucey was always around. When he mentioned it the first time, Hermione managed to distract the boys with talk of lunch. The second time had Hermione in a panic until Ron decided that the Slytherin Quidditch team must be following Harry around because they were nervous for the season. Me remind that the tournament interfered with quidditch and Professor Dumbledore had already said it was canceled.

The day of the arrival found Hermione rushing from ancient runes to the great hall. Just as she reached the moving staircase to descend, an arm pulled her into an alcove and up against a hard chest.

It was like her body had anticipated it, how quickly she realized it was Adrian. "What Pucey! I'm already late."

"Aww love, if only you'd answer my questions I wouldn't have to follow you around the halls. For instance, what family are you from. Are you a pureblood like I suspect. Has your brother arrived yet? Why do you keep going on walks around the lake with a dog? Have you found anything out about these bonding tattoos?" The rapid fire questions were the same ones Pucey had been asking for the last week. Any time he could snag her alone, he'd pull her in and try to find out more information.

"I can't tell you. It's not safe for you or me. You're better off ignoring the tattoo, the bonding or anything else to do with me. Go find yourself a girlfriend and leave me alone Adrian!" Hermione yanked her body away from Pucey and stomped her foot. "And stop following me around. Harry and Ron think you're following them because you're worried about quidditch."

Hermione ran towards the staircase, leaving an angry Slytherin behind. When she arrived outside with the entire student body, Hermione pushed through the crowd to locate her friends. Finally as she neared the front of the group, Hermione found Harry and Ron standing with the other fourth year Gryffindors.

"I was in the library. What did I miss?" Hermione lied to the boys she considered best friends.

"Well, Beauxbaton arrived in this flying carriage and Durmstrang arrived by ship. They're all getting off now." Harry murmured to Hermione as the crowd chained to see the students exiting.

"Woah! Merlin, that's Krum. I didn't realize he's still in school! Viktor Krum is here." Ron jumped from one foot to the other. The crowd hearing Ron's shout surged forward in search of the popular Seeker. Hermione's groan of frustration was lost in the crowd as excited cheers went up for both schools.

The Great Hall was lit with hundreds of candles. The Beauxbaton students had chosen to sit with the Ravenclaws; their blue uniforms standing out against the Hogwarts black robes. Hermione took another bite of food before looking up at the table that held all of her current problems.

Viktor Krum and the rest of Durmstrang had chosen to sit with the Slytherin students. She had briefly made eye contact with Viktor when he had entered. The man had a small smile on his lips as he raised an eyebrow at her before being pulled away by his headmaster. He was now sitting next to Draco Malfoy, also an unpleasant boy who she liked to forget she was even distantly related to. While Draco preened about sitting next to the famous seeker, Hermione knew it was largely because on the opposite side of Viktor was Adrian Pucey. They had been whispering back and forth to each other when they thought no one was watching.

Hermione grimaced as she looked down at her food again. While the French options were delightful to have, Hermione felt sick at the thought of the two discussing her from across the great hall. Making eye contact with Pucey, she gave him a sharp glare and nodded slightly towards the double doors.

"I think I'll turn in for the night. Have a good dinner boys." Hermione said her goodbyes to the table and left the Gryffindors to finish their meal.

She exited the great hall and walked slowly towards the library hoping that both boys would take the hint.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she slowed even more before two pairs of steps caught up to her. Turning slightly, she acknowledged the pair before pulling back a tapestry that held a secret passageway Harry had shared with her from the Mauraders Map.

"It's good to see you again Viktor. By the whispers, I'm to assume you also received a lovely tattoo?" Hermione looked at the large Bulgarian. His hair seemed slightly longer, his nose still prominent and Hermione glanced at his chest. Yes, his muscles were all still there. Hermione swallowed, realizing she just checked Viktor Krum out in a secret passageway when she was suppose to be staying far away from them both.

"Hermionniny! Is very good to see you too," Viktor gently raised both of her hands to his lips, kissing first one then the other before releasing her. He did not step back though. Standing so close to him, she realized how large both men were. Adrian stood directly behind her. His frame in appearance appeared lanky but combined with his strong arms he filled out nicely.

Hermione coughed. Now that she had caught herself checking out both men, Hermione realized she needed to focus. It had been almost two months since she'd seen Viktor. She should not be thinking about their strong arms or broad chests. She wondered briefly why she was feeling so drawn to the two men in front of her. It was the first time they'd all been together since the night of the quidditch match.

Viktor grinned down at her like he knew what she was thinking. She could hear the rumble of Adrian's laugh behind her. Hermione sighed, "So you have a tattoo?"

"Yes, Mione. He has a tattoo too. If you hadn't been staring at us you'd have heard him answer you." Adrian whispered in her ear, leaning forward so her back was brushing his chest. Hermione could feel warmth through his shirt and her blouse. She shivered before looking back at Viktor. He had inched towards her as well.

Leaning forward he breathed her in, "You smell good, moyata angliska roza."

Realizing the path the two men were approaching, Hermione pushed both away from her. "Woah. Slow down. We need to figure out what to do about this bonding. We do not need anything more. You are both free to do what you want with whom you want." Hermione took a step back at their frowns. "I will be researching in the library most evenings. If you want to help you are welcome to join me." With that parting sentence, Hermione fled to Gryffindor tower.

The two men watched Hermione run away. Both cocked there heads as she rushed up the flight of stairs and disappeared from view.

"Well, that was strange." Adrian looked at the Bulgarian. "Think the magic want something?"

"Magic is strong in her and in us. We should heed it well." Victor pronounced before turning sharply on his heels and departing for the Durmstrang ship. Adrian watched the tall man go before he departed for the dungeons.

The following days found Hermione attending class, encouraging Ron and Harry to study and researching the tattoo in the library. Adrian rarely helped her research, though he would sit at a table with other seventh year Slytherins and smirk at her when they made eye contact. It wasn't often as Hermione had taken to hiding in the back of the library where people often didn't track. Adrian's knowing smirk was enough to infuriate Hermione.

Victor was a different story. Though the Seeker often tried to help, his admiring fans stalked him around the entire castle. After the first fifteen minutes of Victor trying to help she had lost her temper. A gaggle of Hufflepuffs had been giggling loudly. Only after Hermione spewed harsh words to the man did she realize he was just as upset with the fan club as she had been.

Apologizing had been unbelievably hard. It was not something that came naturally to her. The Black temper combined with the Prince pride often shielded her from these uncomfortable conversations. Combined with what most deemed as her know-it-all personality and Hermione was at a crossroads on how to handle Victor Krum and his insufferable group of followers.

Walking in to the great hall, Hermione noticed that many people, makes and females were congregating near the Goblet of Fire. She meandered over just in time to see the Durmstrang students march up. One by one, the students placed their names in the fire until it was Victor's turn. He held his head down until he got to the age line, then as if feeling her presence, he looked directly at her as he crossed it and threw the small slip of paper into the fire. His dark eyes stared at her blushing face then nodded once before smirking widely. He turned on his heel and walked towards the Slytherin table to enjoy breakfast. Adrian sitting next to him smirking broadly as they both watched Hermione scowl at the two men and make her way to the Gryffindor table.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. This story is for entertainment only and not part of the official storyline.

Authors note: It took some time getting this chapter up, but have no fear, I have chapt 11 completed and ready to post in a few days!!! We've been paining my house and starting the kids back to school! (Any homeschooling parents?)

Leave some comments and tell me what you'd like to see happen in the story! (We have major plans for Severus to find out and we'll start to see where the magic takes Hermione and her boys!)

The forest was dark, damp and eery. Hermione grimaced as she stepped in what she hoped was mud. Sirius had kindly requested to meet her after he heard Harry had become a champion in the stupid tournament that was going to slowly be the death of her. Harry Potter and Victor Krum were both champions. One her best friend and her brother's godchild, the other a bonded soulmate. Though they had yet to find any solid information in regards to their magical tattoos, Hermione had taken to glamouring it so her roommates and Ginny couldn't see.

Shaking off the feeling of being watched, Hermione entered the small clearing that Sirius asked her to meet in. A large black dog sat in the middle of the area, tail wagging as he spotted her.

"Come on Siri, I'm tired and you dragged me all the way out here. It's the middle of the night." Hermione wasn't opposed to whining.

The dog stood up and gracefully changed into a rather healthy looking Sirius Black. The man moved towards her pulling her close into a warm hug.

"I've missed you kitten. I'm glad you've been looking out for Harry too. Let's talk about our two main problems. First, have you figured out anything on your tattoos? Your mum wants to verify that, hold on she wrote a list," Sirius pulled out a list of questions from the back pocket of his denim. The note held her mother's tidy scrawl, "Yes, so would you like to read the questions or would you care if I read them to you?"

"Read away brother." Hermione sighed.

"First, do both boys have the tattoos? Sirius asked. As Hermione verified that they did, Sirius continued.

"Do you know that the spell creates a type of female soldier, a Valkyrie; and we had to register you with the ministry. Some old pureblood nonsense but it does protect you if you lose your shit and hex anyone who threatens your bonded. Apparently it was to give protection to the heir of a house. The Valkyrie traits go away after you give your bonded a male heir." Sirius grimaced as he read the note.

Hermione growled. "Bigoted bleeding men. So they just changed their wives into crazy killers to protect themselves. I refuse to just birth some children. I am only fifteen!" Hermione was shrieking.

Sirius winced at his sisters cry of frustration. He now knew why Regulus had smirked as Eileen had told him to visit Hermione.

"Uhm, next question then. Has the bonding or tattoo affected you at all?" Sirius looked towards the pacing girl. He would easily do anything for the girl who helped save him from the dementors.

"It makesmewanttojumpthem." Hermione mumbled and then surprising him, yanked a handful of her curly hair and screamed.

"Could you repeat that, kitten?" Sirius asked.

"Any time the three of us are together we lose our minds. It's like we have to touch each other and nothing else matters. Our magic loves being together." Hermione admitted.

Sirius looked entirely too uncomfortable at the turn the conversation had taken. "Merlin, Father's going to throw a fit. I knew I should have convinced Regulus to come."

"Not helping, Siri. Anymore questions or can we leave it at that tonight?" Hermione sighed in frustration. She could feel a headache coming.

"Tell me what's going on with Harry," Sirius demanded. Happy to change the subject of her crazy love life, Hermione did.

She spoke of Harry's name coming out of the Goblet. Hermione told him about how the school and Ron had turned against him and called him a cheat. She even mentioned the crazy reporter that cornered him in a broom closet to get a scoop for the paper. Hermione was especially annoyed with the journalist because she knew the Black family owned a majority share of the Daily Profit. Finally, she told him how Harry had a crush on a fifth year Ravenclaw and could only stammer around her.

By the end of her conversation with her brother, the headache she had only previously felt was full blown. Her temple pounded as she thought of the new information she had received from Sirius. A Valkyrie. At least it gave her a new place to start looking for information.

She hugged her brother goodbye and made her way to the castle. Sneaking inside, she quietly pulled the large door closed. Hermione peeked around the corner, verifying that no one was up. It was one o'clock so she only had to worry about Mrs. Norris, the cat. That was the theory anyways. She made it to the fourth floor before her luck ran out.

"Sneaking around the castle after curfew, Ms. Granger? What's a pretty girl like you doing out so late?" The wooden stump Professor Moody used in place of his leg thumped against the stone floor. He took several steps towards the Gryffindor.

Hermione nervously stepped back, brushing against the stone of the castle wall. She felt indisputably nervous around the old auror most days and she felt real fear as she thought of how to escape the professor and the situation now.

"Sorry, Professor. I was just heading to the tower. I'll go now." Hermione turned to rush up the stairs and was yanked back.

"Pretty girls out late get in trouble Ms. Granger." The mans magical eye whizzed around as he took in her appearance. Entirely uncomfortable with the lecherous look on the man's face, Hermione yanked her arm free. The motion surprised the old auror and he released her. Hermione took off towards the moving staircase. Realizing that if the Fat Lady was asleep, she'd be stuck outside and Professor Moody could trap her again, Hermione took the staircase down.

She could still hear the thump of the wooden leg behind her. An eery cackle reached her ears. Hermione reached the ground floor and surprising even herself, headed for the dungeons. She turned the corner of the first hallway in the dungeons and plowed directly into a solid frame coming out of a portrait.

"What the hell Granger! What's wrong." The solid frame asked.

Realizing who it was, Hermione launched herself at the man. "Adrian!" Hermione let out a sob. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Bloody hell! What's wrong, Mione? You're safe now. Shhh." Adrian held the Gryffindor shaking in his arms.

Just as suddenly as she had plowed into Pucey, another body came hurtling around the corner. The man came to a stop, his red robe swishing.

"Vhat is happening. I woke up and felt something wrong. I followed the feeling and find our little vitch crying. VHY?" Viktor stood staring helplessly at the two Hogwarts students wrapped around each other.

"Your answer's as good as mine. I woke up feeling the same way. I had just opened our common room entrance when Hermione barreled into me, panicking." Adrien told the slightly taller man.

The clicking noise down the hall alerted the trio to someone coming. Adrian pulled Hermione closer as she gripped him tight. He looked down at her and realized she was staring at him. Instinctively knowing the cause of the noise was the reason Hermione had been scared, he moved her behind him and Viktor and removed his wand. Viktor looked at Hermione as well and then gave a sharp nod. He too pulled his wand and faced the noise.

"Ms. Granger, I know you're down here. Come out girly and we can play." The gruff voiced man clanked his way down the hall.

Adrian was stunned when he realized who had scared Hermione. Their new Defense against the dark arts professor was a well respected auror who fought for the light. Something wasn't right if he was here chasing a teenage girl and not just giving her a detention and asking her to go back to her common room. Adrian stepped closer to Viktor in an attempt to block Hermione from view.

"Boys. What are you doing out here?" Professor Moody noticed the two seventh years, the Durmstrang uniform bright even in the dark hall.

"We heard a noise, sir. We came to investigate," Adrian declared.

"I'm supposed to believe Mr. Krum heard a noise in the dungeons from the ship?" The professor held his wand aloft.

"I have good hearing." Viktor smirked at the retired auror. Viktor was not intimidated by the smaller wizard. He had been raised by a dark family and went to a school that thrived on the dark arts.

"Move aside and stop hiding Ms. Granger. I'll escort her back to her common room." The man grinned maliciously. "I'm sure you don't need an impure witch around."

The three teens all straightened at the insult used against Hermione.

"Ve do not want to hear you say anything against Mione again." Viktor held his wand pointed at the scarred mans face.

"Why do I have alarms going off and three students out of bed. One pointing a wand at a professor, no less." The deep intimidating voice purred from behind the group. With a swish of his black robes he stood between Viktor and Professor Moody. "Lower your wand Mr. Krum or I will have you removed from this castle."

"Moody, as a head of house, I can discipline them properly. I'll take care of them." He snapped, not giving the man a chance to argue. He took off for his office, directing all three students to follow.

They arrived all too soon at the potion master's office. The boys, one on either side of her, wouldn't let her out of their sight. She tried making eye contact with Adrian. They needed a plausible lie. They did not need Severus Snape suspicious of them. Hermione groaned internally. Her mum was going to be so upset.

"Sit." Snape bit out. "Explain to me why I shouldn't go to the headmaster and have all of you expelled." He gave a malicious grin before settling himself behind his desk and waited for one of them to speak. The three remained silent glancing at each other. Hermione groaned, this time out loud. Both men wanted to tell Professor Snape the truth about Professor Moody.

"Ms. Granger, do you have something to say?" Professor Snape purred unkindly.

"I was uhm, in the library and lost track of time. And Professor Moody found me. But instead of giving me detention, he well," she paused, "became creepy is impossibly oversimplifying it."

"Besides the fact that I do not believe you were in the library. You have no ridiculous bag of books and your shoes are covered in mud. What, exactly, do you mean he turned creepy?" Professor Snape rolled his eyes at that.

"Ve heard him call for Mione to come out of hiding to PLAY. That is not something a professor says at Durmstrang." Viktor snarled.

Professor Snape sat up straight and looked towards Hermione when he caught on to the situation. "Is this true Ms. Granger?"

"Yes sir." She mumbled.

"Did anything else happen?" the man asked. "If you do not tell me, I will find out myself. You will not enjoy my method."

Adrian shifted closer to Hermione at the potion master's threat. Viktor did the same from the other side. Noticing the shift in stance, Professor Snape narrowed his eyes at the unlikely trio.

"I see. And how long has this been going on ? I'm surprised you've moved so fast Ms. Granger, was Mr. Potter not enough for you?" he sneered at the young lady.

Adrian and Viktor both sneered at the man and his insults. Hermione laid a hand on each of their arms to calm them.

"One day Professor, you will regret saying those words to me. I will enjoy that day I think." Hermione gave an eerily similar smirk to the professor.

Snape scoffed at the girl's words and rolled his eyes.

"Professor, can I ask you something very important?" Hermione asked.

"What, Ms. Granger? And don't think I haven't realized you've not answered my questions." The older man snarled.

"If I was say, keeping a very large secret. It may or may not pertain to you, the dark lord and several sacred twenty-eight families, would you tell Albus Dumbledore?" Hermione smirked at the man. The question shocking not only him, but her two companions as well.

"Kitten, I didn't think anyone could know? Hell, he didn't even tell us his name." Adrian muttered.

Hermione turned to the men. She gave a small grin. "Well, it's different when it comes to Professor Snape." She cocked her head to the side and waited.

"Ms. Granger, You are trying my patience."

"When you're ready to know more, I'll be here professor. Viktor, could you walk me to my common room?" she wrapped her arm around the Bulgarian's arm. The couple disappeared from the room leaving Severus Snape surprised at the usually rule abiding know-it-all. Coming to, he glared at Adrian Pucey who was staring at the open door.

"Pucey, you may have the pleasure of telling Ms.Granger and Mr. Krum that your detentions will be with me starting Monday at seven. Do not be late." Severus left the man standing there to return back to his common room by himself.

Severus Snape moved quickly into his private quarters rubbing the bridge of his nose. He hated this job. The Granger girl tried his patience. Not only had she helped free the mutt the previous year, she'd some how become close with one of his snakes. A snake that usually followed Slytherin protocol. He would have to look into their relationship. It seemed he needed to look into Alastor Moody as well. This evening could have ended completely different had he not intervened.

He thought back to what Ms. Granger had not said when she spoke. So she didn't want Albus to know what was going on. Interesting. Severus had made a promise to protect the Potter boy but in general didn't trust either master he had.

He thought back to his younger self. He had thought himself in love with Lily Evans and that dark magic and power would help her realize her love for him too. Those beliefs died the same day she had. He had strived to change after that, however; realizing how alone he was made it impossibly hard. Growing up, he had only had his mother and Lily. Severus poured himself a glass of firewhiskey, tossing it back quickly before making his way to his bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. This story is for entertainment only and not part of the official storyline.

A/N: The POV jumps around a little during this chapter so we get the perspective from several characters. Also, I'm going to also maintain Sunday as update day. I appreciate all of the helpful and lovely comments and follows to the story!

Orion Black paced to and fro in the muggle house he lived in with his wife. They had been together sixteen years and still loved each other immensely. It hurt his heart, black as it may be, that his only daughter had accidentally bound herself to two men. She would never get to chose who to love. The only consolation was that Sirius had reported that the two men seemed to follow Hermione where ever she went. He didn't believe his daughter even realized she was being followed. The Slytherin had been digging in to Hermione's background, the nosy bugger. Orion knew the information on Hermione wouldn't show anything, but the kid at least knew that Hermione called him father and he was a wizard.

The quidditch player had people investigating him too. He was followed daily to his dental practice and his wife had taken up shopping in different stores all over town to see how far they would go in gaining knowledge. So far, the investigators had tailed them to several muggle restaurants, the movie theatre and two musicals. Orion chuckled at the thought.

A crack sounded from the small windowless room off of his kitchen. It was the only room in the house that allowed for apparition for the family. Expecting Regulus, he stood to greet him only to be surprised to find it was Sirius instead. The man looked frantic, his dark hair messy.

"Sirius! What's wrong? Is it Hermione?" Orion asked quickly.

"It's Hermione! Something happened during the first task. I'm not sure what we should do." Sirius spoke at the same time.

Earlier that day:

Hermione Granger was preparing her best friend for the first task. Frustrated that Harry Potter had to compete, she had prepared him as best she could. Though she was highly skilled, she wasn't able to use most magic above her level. Her reputation as the brightest witch of her age helped but she didn't think Harry was ready for more advanced magic. She had made him practice for days on different strategies, spells and charms that dragon tamers used on their dragons. She finally felt confident that he would live through the task.

Now, if only she didn't have such anxiety about Viktor also. The man refused to tell her what he planned to do, saying he was a skilled wizard and could take care of himself. Hermione realized she needed to check on him before they all started. Sneaking in to the champions tent on the premise of seeing Harry had been easy. She made eye contact with Viktor and he had only smirked at her. She hurried to the stands to sit with the other Gryffindor students.

Viktor kept quiet as he waited for the task to begin. He could see Hermione fidgeting nervously as she conferred with Harry Potter. His English rose was brilliant. He had come to realize this after one day in the library with her. They had only studied but she had made an effort and he had tried to overcome his limited English. They had settled on Mione instead of her full name. He smiled as he remembered the day she lost her temper at his mispronunciation. His bonded was feisty. Viktor knew that regardless of if she was a muggleborn or pureblood, he enjoyed being around her. He had already spoken with his parents about the bonding and his Mione; they wanted to meet the girl and her family.

The Krum men always knew what they wanted. An inherent trait for many generations, the men in his family always knew immediately the woman they would belong to. His own mother had known his father less than a day before he had asked to court her. Viktor had held Mione when she had stumbled at the match and realized instantly that she belonged with him. His face darkened as he thought about sharing the lovely witch with the cunning Slytherin.

Adrian, it seemed, ran hot and cold. He disliked the idea of Hermione around fellow Gryffindors, but refused to seek her out by himself either. He knew that both he and Adrian were well matched to the petite girl, but getting Adrian to realize that was going to be a challenge.

Meanwhile, he realized that Hermione still held many secrets. She hid her family behind a muggle identity. She rarely shared personal information to either man and abided by the rules set in the castle. He knew she was a very powerful witch to have bonded with two magically gifted wizards, but it seemed that she hid much from her classmates. Viktor would have to think of ways to draw it out of her. He wanted to see what she was capable of.

Hermione watched as first Cedric Diggory then Fleur Delacour both retrieved their eggs. The third dragon, a Chinese Fireball was brought out. Viktor stepped in the arena. The sick feeling in Hermione's stomach increased. Her palms began to sweat, her magic tingled and Hermione began to sway. Rising, she hurried to the back of the arena where no one was located. She could feel herself losing control of her magic.

Viktor cast the conjunctivitis curse, blinding the fireball dragon. It seemed to work, the dragon swayed, curling in on itself before roaring. It released a massive fireball towards Viktor and roared again. The dragon sprang forward intent on charging at the man.

Hermione released her wand from its holster and cast without realizing. The shield she threw up in front of the Bulgarian wizard was strong enough to repel most of the fire. The augamenti water charm she used vanished the remaining fire and the quick wards she drew in the air aimed at Krum kept his fire retardant.

The crowd yelled in shock. Who had cast such strong wards to protect the champion. Viktor had managed to grab the golden egg but several of the other eggs had been damaged. He could feel the bonds tug. His bond mate was anxious. He stepped out of the arena quickly and spun on the spot in the direction his magic was tugging him. Seeing Adrian already making his way over, he quickly stepped into the champion's tents intent on getting looked over so he could find Hermione.

Adrian, feeling his magic tingle stood from his seat when Krum entered the ring. He glanced towards the Gryffindor stands, knowing his little lion was the reason he felt so restless. He caught enough of her to realize her magic was out of control. He rushed out of the stands mumbling something about forgotten homework to the curious Slytherins. He brushed past his head of house and made his way to Hermione.

When he got to the small girl he realized her wand was out, pointed at Viktor. He watched her draw runes and cast simultaneously. He hadn't realized that someone could even cast as quickly as she was. He called her name but she didn't respond.

Stepping up next to her, he really took in her appearance. Her eyes were glazed over giving her an ethereal appearance. Her long curls danced around her and while she had her wand arm outstretched pointed towards the dragon, her other arm was also outstretched like it was reaching for him. He slid his hand around her small one. It felt perfect. He could feel her magic as she continued to cast.

A large black dog slinked up next to them and whined at the pair. His tail stuck between his legs, the dog looked as nervous as Adrian felt. He could see his head of house staring at the pair. Adrian wasn't sure what to do but he knew he couldn't release Hermione's hand. She needed him.

When she finally stopped casting, her wand going still, Hermione felt drained. She leaned towards Adrian, knowing he would support her. He scooped her up gently and she rested her head against his shoulder. She slowly started to feel more like herself again. Hermione looked around taking in her surroundings. No one seemed to realize that she was the one who had used such strong magic.

Then she realized her Professor was standing next to her. Also standing near her was a large black dog that looked strikingly like a grim. Hermione groaned at her misfortune.

"Ms. Granger, I'm inclined to ask if this is another one of your secrets." Severus Snape looked down at the girl. The dog stepped in front of her growling at the potions master.

"I'm more inclined to set a dementor on you Black. Get out of my way." He hissed.

"Stop! Both of you can not fight right now. I didn't have control. Siri, what's going on?" Hermione whispered.

Adrian glanced between the two people and then at the dog. Hermione seemed to be talking to the dog in whispers and the dog, he realized, seemed to be nodding back. Abruptly, the dog took off for the forbidden forest. Snape growled at the movement but otherwise let it go.

"I feel like I'm missing something, kitten." Adrian spoke.

"Professor, may we use your office? We have someone coming and he'll most likely use the floo. You may want to come with us." Hermione asked the fearsome potion master. "Adrian, can you stay and wait for Viktor and then bring him down if he can get away. I know his headmaster is very strict."

The potion master, mumbling about infuriating females, grabbed the girls arm and strode off in the direction of the castle leaving the Slytherin to wait for the Bulgarian Champion by himself. Adrian waited until Viktor managed to extract himself from the crowd, journalist and his headmaster. While he waited, he watched Potter summon his broom and get the golden egg. If he was inclined to praising a Gryffindor, he would agree that the strategy Hermione had come up with for Potter was a good one. The kid could fly.

Viktor snuck away from the crowd as they moved to greet Potter. He quickly sprinted towards the back of the arena where he felt Hermione had been. He spotted Adrian leaning against a railing.

"Vhere is Mione?" Viktor asked the other man.

Adrian straightened up and started walking towards the castle, looking over his shoulder he spoke to Viktor, "She had Professor Snape take her to his office. She has someone coming. Let's go."

When the two men arrived in the potion master's office, they spotted Hermione sitting in a chair against the wall. A tall man came through the floo and was immediately followed by a second dark haired man. The first was wearing a large cloak, his hood hiding his face. The second was recognizable as the man they met during the World Cup.

Adrian moved to greet the man he had yet to learn any information about. "Hello, sir. It's interesting to see you again." He extended his arm for a handshake.

Viktor moved forward as Adrian moved away. "Hello Mr.," he trailed off hoping the man would give him a last name. The man chuckled.

"You may call me Mr. Granger for now. Though I appreciate the effort. The investigators have enjoyed their experience in the muggle world." Orion smirked, even with the disguise Hermione could see the same features her brothers both had with the same look.

"You're having my parents followed?" Hermione scowled.

The man, his face covered by a dark hood, moved towards Hermione. "I don't think it's time to discuss what your bonded are up to Little Dove." Hermione rolled her eyes at the man, obviously comfortable with him. The bonded men moved closer to Hermione, still unsure of the man they didn't know.

Severus was intrigued at the relationship the muggle born student had with the two wizards who came through his floo. His servitude to the dark lord afforded him the patience to watch the proceedings for clues instead of asking questions.

"I think I reacted to Viktor being in danger. My magic is pulling me towards them; stronger every day. I tried to get away but when the dragon charged, I couldn't stop from casting." Hermione muttered towards her father.

Severus was intrigued by the man she seemed to defer to. During the previous week of detentions between the three, he had watched the two older boys help Hermione. They worked seamlessly together. It was almost uncanny how they anticipated each other's needs. He had never seen anything like the trio. He had compared their actions to that of Ms. Granger with the two idiot friends Potter and Weasley and it didn't even compare. Until he knew the entire story he would bide his time.

"We still have to get through two more tasks and I can't see this affliction going away. Not with this type of bonding and especially with its honor completed." Regulus spoke from under his hood.

"You are telling me, these three students are bonded?" Snape drawled from the corner. "Just when did this happen exactly?" He glared at the older men in the room.

"It occurred during the World Cup, professor. We stumbled through some older wards and found an old set of Sarcen Stones. It seems after fighting off Death eaters, our blood activated the stones." Hermione replied.

Severus looked intrigued, if not skeptical of her answer. "You just happened through old wards in a forgotten manor with Sarcen stones that were banned several years ago. Ms. Granger, you are supposed to be the intelligent one in the little golden trio." Snape sneered at the girl.

"That's enough." Orion snarled. "You may not speak to her in that tone, young man. Both of her parents know what has happened. The bonding leaves little for any of us to do." Orion glared as he finished his rant.

Severus raised one dark eyebrow at being addressed as "young man." "You realize that Ms. Granger's muggle parents hardly understand the situation." He rolled his eyes.

The action caused Orion to growl softly. This man he had not seen in several years was so much like his mother. He turned to Regulus and Hermione, both of whom sported identical smirks. He could just barely make out the laugh from under his sons hood. Sighing in defeat he muttered, "you're both just like her," so quietly only Hermione could hear.

She broke out in righteous giggles. Her brother was testing his step father's patience and he didn't even realize.

"At least Siri isn't here." Hermione grinned at the man. Orion just sighed in defeat slumping into a chair near his daughter.

"Take a seat Severus. You're starting to give me a headache, young man. I believe it is time to explain certain things." Orion leaned forward slightly, waving his wand to summon the firewhiskey he knew the man would have. As it appeared he produced three tumblers and poured generous amounts in to each. He glanced briefly at both Viktor and Adrian before shaking his head. "I refuse to give the two men who bonded with my only daughter alcohol. You may summon an elf for tea."

"Severus, please," the hooded man said and waved a hand at a nearby chair.

Severus sat down in his own office and drank his own firewhiskey offered to him by the man as if it had been his. Feeling, not for the first time, that there was more to Hermione Granger.

"Hermione is not a muggleborn," the older man started, "she and her family went in to hiding after a tumultuous time. Both her mother and I had sons from previous marriages. We were both horribly unhappy with our spouses. Along with the fact that we had children side with the dark lord and could do nothing to protect them, we chose to do what we could and protect Hermione."

Orion sighed, the burden of not protecting his children weighing heavy. He knew it wasn't time to tell Severus about his mother. They needed a private reunion. Orion decided to arrange it for this summer. Eileen would be so happy. Even if the rumors of the dark lord's return proved true, Severus would not face him alone ever again.

"You had your daughter pose as a muggle-born, fooling Minerva and Albus into believing she's a muggle. How did it get passed the ministry?" Severus asked doubtfully.

"That would be where I come in," the hooded man spoke, "I am an unspeakable and Hermione's brother. The only one in fact that she grew up around."

"There's more know-it-alls running about you mean?" Snape sneered. His frustration apparent. He was angry that he had missed that this child was not who she said she was. He, a spy, deceived by a child."

"Don't be grouchy now, Sev. I trained her myself." The hooded man grinned at the potion master. "My little dove had plenty of time to hear all about you. Honestly, we knew she was safe as long as you remained at Hogwarts."

Severus doubted the man knew him well enough to know if he would save one Gryffindor girl. "And you feel you know me so well, you believe I would save a Gryffindor?" He chuckled darkly.

"You can't fool me Sev," Regulus spoke, throwing back his hood to reveal himself. "I've missed you old friend."

Severus Snape had been a spy for many years. He had been a cunning snake in Slytherin even before that. However, nothing prepared him for his best friend to be revealed. He glanced at the two boys around Hermione. They didn't seem to recognize the man, but glancing at Hermione revealed her giggling behind her hands.

"Regulus?" He questioned slowly. "How?"

Adrian perked up at hearing the name. He made eye contact with Viktor across from him. It gave him a place to start. The night had provided a wealth of information and Adrian was not above using it to his advantage. The bonding with Hermione was frustrating. He liked the girl, but they hardly knew each other. He didn't need to make a wrong move with her family and offend them before he figured out if he wanted to make a go of it. Even if he had realized, lately, he spent a lot of time thinking of her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. This story is for entertainment only and not part of the official storyline.

Hermione stared at the article in front of her, spoon half way to her opened mouth. Shocked could be the only word to describe how she felt as she looked at an image of herself in the Daily Prophet. She had been extremely alarmed to see her name next to Viktor's. She had, on first impression, believed someone had leaked their accidental bonding. However, after a deep breath and an extensive reading of the article, found it to be little more than gossip. Before the first task, Hermione had wished Harry luck and greeted Viktor in the process. The reporter had caught an image of Hermione looking over Harry's shoulder at Viktor during an embrace. The hug that she had given Harry was strictly platonic, but the smolder that Viktor appears to be giving to her could be taken entirely out of context. Hermione sighed. The smolder wasn't taken out of context, Hermione knew that much. Hermione glanced at the image playing in a loop again. She watched her own face grin cheekily at the Durmstrang champion before pulling Harry tighter in an embrace.

Hermione checked the article. It was exactly what she expected to find paired with the image. Rumors, opinions and gossip about a muggleborn going after house scions. What complete nonsense. If only the Daily Profit and everyone else was privileged enough to know that she was a daughter of the House of Black and set to inherit the Prince vaults, even if she planned to relinquish them to Severus when they finally brought him back in to the family. Her mother desperately missed him and Hermione could only hope the private meetings between her father, Regulus and Severus would go well.

She'd send a quick note to her parents in the mean time so they wouldn't react poorly to the article. She could just imagine her mum sending Sirius and Regulus to check on her. Hermione glanced up and looked towards the Slytherin table to her two unintentional bond mates. They were both eating and reading the article. She met Viktor's gaze and gave a small shake of her head and an eye roll. He grinned back at her discreetly before resuming her breakfast.

Adrian slowly made his way towards the common room. Professor Snape had insisted on a House meeting. While the man often held meetings, the rumors were that Hogwarts was going to host a Yule Ball during the holidays. He rubbed a hand over his jaw. He hadn't shaved and his shaped stubble brushed against the inside of his open palm.

Since hearing rumors about the ball he had been contemplating his situation more. He was a seventh year Slytherin surrounded by blood prejudice and old world rules on courtship. He was the heir to the Pucey fortune and expected to marry well. He was also bonded to a fourth year Gryffindor who was know to be the biggest muggleborn swot in school.

Adrian wished his life was easier at that moment. That Hermione Granger hadn't been placed in Gryffindor. He could see himself getting away with asking a Ravenclaw or even a Hufflepuff.

He wished Hermione Granger wasn't pretending to be a muggleborn, hiding herself and her family from the dark lord. He knew she was at least a half-blood. He had yet to find any information on her mother other than the fact that she used to live in a small city called Cokesworth.

Lastly, he wished he wouldn't have to listen to his house if he completely ignored everything and asked her anyways. Adrian knew he never would though. He had to maintain his standings; there were too many rumors about the dark lord returning soon. The World Cup had brought out many retired death eaters; it could only get worse. He would help Granger protect her family by staying away from her, even if his magic thrived when he was near her.

Adrian sank down into a cozy armchair near the fire. Several seats were already taken and others were still settling in. Professor Snape had not yet arrived but he usually did so in a flurry of robes.

A seventh year female moved towards Adrian. He glanced at the pretty girl and recognized her intent. She reminded him of Pansy Parkinson how she clung to Adrian. He had dated her at the end of fifth year but they had gone their separate ways when school had resumed. Adrian usually avoided the woman and her sticky fingers but there wasn't anything he could do without embarrassing both of them as the girl sank down into his lap. She wrapper her long arms around his neck before leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"You don't mind if I sit here, do you Ade?" Bryony Parkinson purred.

"That's fine, Bryony. I can get up if you'd like the chair." He mumbled uncomfortably.

"It wouldn't be fun at all without you here. Sit back and enjoy the house meeting." Bryony wiggled on his lap. He figured that was her attempt at enticing him, however she did nothing for the man. She, like her younger sister, had a horse like appearance. Her jaw was asymmetrical to the shape of her upturned nose. Her hair was straight and short. Nothing like the girl he was constantly thinking about.

Adrian removed his hands from near the girl in case she tried to move them onto her person. He wanted Professor Snape to arrive soon. He tried squeezing out from under the tall girl but she locked a leg around his ankle and held it in place.

He could hear the other seventh year girls whisper about the pair and knew there would be rumors about them by the end of the night. He watched as Bryony smirked and realized it was exactly what she wanted.

Wishing he had arrived later to the meeting, he leaned his head back into the chair in frustration. He might as well go with it now. It would help him disassociate himself from Hermione Granger.

Several days later, Severus apparated away to meet at the old Black townhouse in London. He had requested the evening off, telling Albus that he needed to gather some potion ingredients for a special project. Severus was still completely take aback after meeting Regulus Black again. It had been many long years since he had last seen his friend. Regulus had disappeared in late 1979 and both sides of the war had blamed the opposite side for the young man's disappearance.

Severus ground his teeth together. "Did we necessarily need to invite the mutt to this meeting?"

"Shut it Snivellus. You don't know everything. Feeling left out?" Sirius bit back harshly. The years apart had not hindered their hatred for each other.

"Sirius, I will tell HER if you continue calling him that despicable name and then I'll follow it up with a well written letter to Hermione. She already told you." Regulus chirped calmly from his seat. He sat relaxed, his legs stretched out and crossed at the ankle. He held a tumbler of muggle port in one hand, the other held a large chained necklace with a letter S carved into the locket.

"This thing is making me uncomfortable. Let's get started. Sev, what do you know about Horcruxes?" Regulus asked, raising one eyebrow at the man leaning against the fireplace.

"Dark magic. Murder is involved. Why?" Snape asked coldly. He felt nauseous at the idea of such dark magic and could sense the ill intent emitted from the necklace Regulus held.

"In 1979, Tom Riddle borrowed an elf from me. He hid one of several Horcruxes using my elf. This is one. We need help destroying it." Regulus spoke calmly, watching his friend tense up as he spoke each word.

"You're telling me that you're holding a piece of Lord Voldemort's soul?" Severus looked ill. His already pale face seemed to match his starch white shirt. "He split his soul more than once?"

"Harry destroyed one already. The journal that Malfoy gave to the Weasley chit. Seems that Lucky Lucy didn't realize what it was. Probably would have gotten rid of it sooner, had Narcissa known." Sirius chuckled darkly.

We believe that he hid them within unusual places. The one where the necklace was located was from where he spent summers during the time he stayed at an orphanage as a boy. The diary was given to Malfoy as a loyal servant." Regulus remained calm as he spoke of the horrible pieces of dark magic.

"Some basic arithmancy determined that the diary had half of Voldemort's soul. The necklace here has a little more than an eighth of his soul. Which means that something has to have a quarter of his soul somewhere. We don't know if he split it beyond that but all reports indicate that Tom Riddle as a student was obsessed with powerful magical numbers." Orion spoke eloquently as he strode in to the meeting between the three men.

Sirius snorted. "Basic arithmancy? I can do basic arithmancy. What you did to determine the percentage of soul held in a damn locket was not basic arithmancy, father."

"Sirius, we all know you were invested in other things during arithmancy." Regulus rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Boys, we're not going to argue tonight." Orion stated firmly. "Besides, we need to discuss something else with Severus."

"Severus, we would like you to come stay at our home this summer. However, we do not wish to pressure you. There are many things that we all need to discuss. For instance, during my youth I was very close to your mother.. I'm not sure if you were aware." Orion spoke softly, the topic of Severus's mother always seemed to enrage the young man in his youth. Regulus had spoken of it often enough during their Hogwarts days.

"I was unaware, however, I do not see why this is relevant." Severus snapped.

"I became reacquainted with Eileen the day you went to take your apparation test. I was leaving the Wizengamot and she had waited outside for you. We went for coffee later. From there we saw each other regularly." Orion trailed off as he realized Severus's jaw was clenched and he was gripping the back of the large sofa tightly.

'Sev, what father is trying to say is he helped Eileen escape from your awful father and she's alive." Regulus blurted.

"And I was the one sorted into Gryffindor." Sirius rolled his eyes and tossed back his drink before striding across the room for a refill. He grabbed Severus's glass on his way and poured the man a double as well. "Here. You'll need this. I know I did when I realized my father and brother were both alive also."

Severus slowly reached for the tumbler, then all at once tossed the whole drink back. He took several deep breaths. He glared between the older Black to the younger. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"My father and your mum are married in the muggle world. They go by different names now. They didn't know how to save you from Voldemort and couldn't risk you telling Dumbledore they were alive and risk an investigation. If it got out that Reg was alive, they'd never be able to complete this little soul pieces hunt." The oldest Black heir grunted before sliding into a chair nearest the alcohol.

"Excuse me?" Severus stated slowly. He raised a hand and ran it roughly through his dark long locks. He was unsure whether to be surprised, angry or confused. He wanted to understand, because he loved his mother.

He had been Dumbledore's main man, especially after Lily's death. He would have told the older man anything to help save Lily. Albus Dumbledore was a man who enjoyed pulling all of the strings and would have tried taking advantage of Orion and Regulus Black at the very least. Orion Black as a lord would have been able to claim Harry Potter as his heirs godson. Albus Dumbledore would never have allowed the pair to remain unpunished for faking their deaths for that reason alone.

Severus sat heavily into a chair that materialized behind him. He briefly noticed Orion had flipped his wand back into his wrist holster.

"You saved my mum from my drunken father? You're married to my mum." Severus asked suspiciously. He was missing something. He knew he was missing something.

"How does Hermione Granger fit in to this? What has the know-it-all Gryffindor swot have to do with this! TELL ME!" Severus raged. He was beginning to lose his temper. He knew what was coming. He knew and he felt sick. He had a sister.

"She's your sister. Eileen fell pregnant very closely after she left. Hermione was born in September of 1979. You'll notice it falls closely to my faked death and father's. We did have to fix the tapestry." Regulus chuckled at the array of emotions on the man's face. Severus had been his best friend at one point and it hurt to hurt him, but it was safer for him not to have known. They needed his help now.

"I think I'm going to be sick. Do you know what your brat of a child has gotten up to in the last four years? She's broken countless rules. She set my robes on fire her first year. She used a time turner illegally. That child has STOLEN ingredients from my private potion stores to brew polyjuice potion in her second year. Merlin! She turned herself in to a cat!" Severus shouted dramatically. His dark cloak swished behind him as he paced the cozy room the group had met in.

The three men began to chuckle as they listened to the man rant about his newly discovered sister.

"If it makes you feel better, she's worse at home." Regulus muttered.

"She is a very strong willed witch." Orion grinned proudly. He then smirked thoughtfully. "I haven't heard the cat story. We should discuss it during the holiday.

"Severus, I know this is a lot to process. We've sprung so much information on you in the last few days. First with Regulus then us and now your mother. She is absolutely the love of my life and I would never hurt her. She misses you very much. It was very hard for her to be away from you for so long." Orion spoke seriously. "She has followed your career in hopes that you would leave Hogwarts and get away from the old meddling fool. She carries in her the belief get failed you as a mother and hopes that one day you will forgive her."

Severus listened to the man speak so passionately about his mother. The woman he had watched get punched and hit by his own alcoholic father. The same woman who tucked him in to bed as a child, taught him potions and protected him from the same abusive man that hurt her. His mother had struggled his entire childhood and to know she had lived the last decade happy gave Severus much to ponder. He was not a nice man, but his mother meant something to him.

"I'll consider seeing her." Severus mumbled. He glanced at the two Black brothers. They had turned to give Orion privacy to deliver his speech. "I need some time to think about what you've told me." Severus grimaced before nodding to the man. "Let's discuss what we need to do about the dark lord returning."

The men spent the remaining evening discussing the youngest child of Orion and Eileen, how to find the remaining Horcrux and the safety of the students at Hogwarts. Satisfied grins on each mans face, Severus decided he'd visit his mother during the holidays and write to her until then. He might be bitter about his childhood, but his mother had sacrificed everything more times then he could count. She deserved some happiness.

The thing that confused Severus most was the understanding that came from Sirius during the long discussion that evening. They had slowly bonded over having parents reappear after believing them dead. Sirius had been in just as much shock towards Orion as Severus had towards Eileen. They had even agreed to meet after Sirius's meetings with Hermione.

Hermione was pacing back in forth in the back corner of the library. She had developed continuously draining headaches in the last few days. She had turned to books and research after realizing that even the pain relief potions weren't helping. Hermione wasn't even sure if it was actual headaches any longer. The pain would flare in the evening during prefect patrols and then go away at curfew.

Viktor strolled in to the library. He had been searching for Hermione since dinner. The petite girl had snuck out, looking ill and he was concerned.

"Mione, you are in pain?" Viktor asked, reaching a hand cup her chin. He tilted her head back gently to meet her eyes. She flinched from the flare of pain. She checked her watch. Prefect patrols. Right on time.

"Something's wrong. I can't get rid of this headache. It gets worse every night right now and I'm not sure why." Hermione panted through the pain. She had been hiding the severity of her pain for the since the day it started. The evening the article came out about the love triangle nonsense was the same day the pain had started.

"Mione, I vant to help." Viktor leaned towards the her. He tugged her frame towards him and gently began massaging her temples. "Does this help?"

"I think you touching me helps." Hermione blushed. "I mean, I think this pain is from the bond. Perhaps? I haven't been around either of you when the headaches begin."

"Have you seen Adrian recently?" Viktor asked gently. He knew the man was trying to separate himself from Hermione. Some misguided sense of self preservation, if Viktor were to guess.

"Not since the article." Hermione sighed. It wasn't that she necessarily missed the seventh year Slytherin but she had become so used to him always turning up. The fact that he hadn't turned up in four days was making Hermione's magic chaotic.

"It affects your magic, moyat angliiski roza." Viktor muttered in a deep accent. He was concerned for the woman. He needed to figure out what was happening. Until then, he could help her relax. Touch seemed to have a positive effect.

Viktor turned the smaller witch towards him. He placed a hand on each shoulder and waited for her to look up at him. When she finally did he asked, "Vould you go to the ball with me?"

Hermione grinned sweetly. "I'd love to. You're the only person who has asked. Thank you Viktor."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. This story is for entertainment only and not part of the official storyline.

Author's note: We're going to take a look into Severus Snape's first meeting with his sister. It will seem slightly OOC. It will be the first time he's had any type of family, give the man a break. The bad choices in this chapter are purely Sirius's fault. Sev told me all about it.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Severus asked the dark haired animagus slowly. He had serious doubts as to the efficacy of any prank Black wanted to pull. He took another sip of his fire-whiskey.

"Of course. This will be brilliant and we can tell your mum that we bonded. Merlin, that woman is scary. Just imagine what people would say if they knew we were pulling a prank together. I mean, I never thought this would happen." Sirius giggled loudly.

"But Hermione will be close. I feel like it's not a good way to start out a sibling relationship." Severus muttered as the Gryffindor man cracked the dungeon door and darted a peek into the hall.

"Shhh. It will be fine. They'll never suspect us. A little engorgement spell will hardly be noticed." Sirius gave a mad cackle as he continued preparing his prank.

Severus watched from his desk as Sirius poured itching powder into all of the seats. The Black Scion finished with the itching powered and picked up a pink bottle of fairy dust. He examined the contents before turning to the potion master.

"You sure this wont react to the potion they're making?" Sirius asked the man.

"For the hundredth time, it will work. And if those dunderheads don't check their cauldrons first before starting a potion, it's not our fault." Severus growled at the man. He had asked so many questions Severus's temple was throbbing and his lessons hadn't even started yet.

Both men turned as they heard voices down the hall. Yelling disturbed the previous peace and quiet. Severus took a chance to peek out the door just as Sirius moved towards the door.

"It seems our godsons are arguing. Not that that is a surprise. Hermione seems to be annoyed with everyone. Also, nothing new. Hmm. They seem to have pulled their wands." Severus gave a running commentary to the man standing behind him.

"Well, budge over. Let me send my hex's and then we can watch as the boy's hair grows so it goes into their potions. Sparkly hair for a week. This is going to be great." Sirius nudged the potion professor over and whipped out his wand. Just as Sirius cast the charm towards Draco and Harry to grow their hair, Hermione stepped forward to stop the boy's fighting. Draco had already cast.

"Densaugeo!" Draco called.

Severus and Sirius watched in shock as both the hex Sirius had cast at his godson and Draco's curse hit Hermione. Immediately her teeth grew longer. The grotesque teeth elongating so quickly that she struggled to close her mouth. At the same time, her bushy hair began to curl outwards towards the stone wall like vines.

"Oh shit. What do I do?!" Sirius panicked. He turned in a circle briefly before switching back to his dog animagus form.

"So you just leave me to clean up this mess. Thanks, Black." Severus growled at the dog.

He yanked open the stone door and stepped into the hall. Immediately shouts from both classes could be heard. It seemed that both Draco and Harry were trying to yell over the other in regards to Hermione. He turned towards his new sister and raised an eyebrow. Silent tears dipped down the girls cheeks.

In a blind panic, Severus thought to ignore the problem. Before he could formulate a different idea or realize the first plan was the worst plan he could think of he spoke.

"I see no difference."

The entire hall stopped screeching at him. For a second, he believed that he had resolved the situation. Until the Slytherin members of the class cackled loudly. It sounded off the stone wall and echoed down the dungeon.

The girl turned furious eyes onto the man, seething. One hand covered her protruding teeth, the other fought against palming her wand. He could see the magic coursing through her hair as her anger escalated. Sighing inwardly, Severus turned and held open the classroom door. He just caught the sight of Hermione sprinting down the hall and away from class.

Fuck.

Before he could enter the classroom, a large black dog slipped out of his office door. The room was attached to his classroom and could be accessed from either the hall or the potion's room. He watched as Sirius in dog form gave a small growl in his direction before charging after the girl.

Bugger. He was never bonding with Sirius Black again. He sneered upon entering the classroom. All of the students were shifting in their seats scratching. Itching powder. Damn Sirius Black.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione was furious. She knew she couldn't hex the man, but how she wanted to use one of her mother's special curses on her brother at the moment. Eileen Prince had a vindictive streak and an even greater imagination for new hexes and curses. Hermione found that she was very good at using them.

As Hermione fled the dungeon, she pictured hexing her potion's master. She didn't even doubt that her mum and father would find it justifiable. She looked the same, indeed. That was not how their first time seeing each other since Severus Snape found out about Hermione was suppose to go.

Hermione charged ahead, ducking into secret passages that were seldom used. She didn't plan on encountering anyone on her little adventure to the infirmary. She could just imagine more people seeing her with long sharp teeth and more than usual bushy hair. Hermione snorted. She probably looked scarier than Professor Lupin on a full moon.

Just as she rounded a corner, she ran into a solid body. A solid two bodies by the nose. Stumbling back, she tried hiding her face with both hands but ended up tripping. She landed on bottom. Slowly she raised her eyes to see that she had indeed ran into Adrian Pucey. Hermione tried to turn quickly away from the Slytherin who continued to ignore her.

"Uh, Granger?" Pucey asked. He was hastily shoving the girl away from him, Hermione noticed.

"Go away, Granger. We're busy, if you haven't noticed. What's wrong with your face anyhow?" The girl behind Adrian asked. She had her tie off and several buttons undone on the shirt.

That explained her limited patience while Harry had argued with Malfoy. Hermione found that each time she had headaches or pains, Adrian and his new love interest were usually missing.

Unfortunately, Hermione wasn't able to speak due to the hex on her teeth. Instead she chose to turn and flee the corridor, but not before meeting Adrian eye to eye. He frowned as he realized the small witch was enraged.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Adrian Pucey knew that Hermione was upset with him ignoring her. She had tried several times to speak with him, but he just wanted her to be safe. So he had ignored her. The papers would surely investigate her if she was linked to both him and Viktor Krum. Especially as they had been linking her to Harry Potter as well. He hated the Daily Prophet for complicating his life. He didn't even like Parkinson. He never discussed anything of value with the simple witch. He usually snogged her so she'd stop harping on her younger sister, Pansy.

But he never expected for Hermione to look so awful as she charged down the hall into them. He had been trying to escape the Slytherin chit when she had jumped him in a secret passageway. When they had been barreled over by a wild haired Gryffindor, he had been blown away. Hermione crackled with magic. Her wild hair appeared monstrous and for some reason her teeth were long and sharp, protruding out of her mouth. But it was her eyes that nearly unmanned him. Her usually cheerful brown eyes seemed desolate. She wouldn't look at him until she had turned to flee.

Adrian grabbed his bag, attempting to go after his witch when a large black dog charged down the hallway. Just like Hermione, the dog ran into Adrian. Unlike Hermione, the dog met his eyes right away with a fierce growl. Adrian tried sliding back away from the threatening beast.

With one last glance and growl at the girl behind Adrian, the animal took off after Hermione. The animals large paws beat against the stone floor with finality. Adrian could only guess where the animal had come from or why it followed his witch. He hurriedly grabbed his back and took off after them, intent on making sure Hermione was safe.

Arriving at the hospital wing, Adrian found the dog curled up on the outside of the curtained off private bed. Guessing that Hermione was behind the door, he moved closer. The beast abruptly sat up and glared at Adrian. He faintly heard his witch call to the dog before it disappeared behind the curtain leaving him alone in the hospital wing.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus strode into the hospital wing, reluctant to see the girl he had helped hurt. Even if it was an accident, Severus was all too familiar with bullies. Hell, his "stepbrother" used to be his biggest one. If he had known at fourteen that his mother would remarry to Orion Black, he'd have laughed himself silly. His whole existence had been shaken the day they said his mother was still alive.

Severus had so much anger at the perfect life Hermione Granger led. That she got all of the good and happy moments that he never had. Severus remembered hiding from his abusive father. As an adult he had stopped justifying the actions of the alcoholic father he had, but as a child Severus had prayed for more. In a muggle church with his best friend Severus had asked for a better family. He had been twelve and it was his second Christmas home from Hogwarts. Lily Evans had invited him to the church even if it wasn't something wizards celebrated. He had went because she was his best friend.

Years later, Severus was given the chance to a happy family and he blows it the first chance he gets. Sirius had snuck down to the hospital wing to see Hermione had been given a calming draught. When Sirius had told him and then dramatically punched the wall he knew his previous enemy felt the same as he did. Their only sister, and they had managed to hurt her. Severus thought of all the times he had made fun of the girl in his class. He had so much to make up for.

He searched for the bed that held the small witch. He easily spotted it and the hulking quidditch player that sat next to her.

"Ms. Granger," he called in an unusually soft voice.

Hermione rolled over to face her upset potions master with a quirked eyebrow. She had a white hospital sheet pulled up to her chin. It seemed the enlarged teeth had been shrunken and fit properly in her mouth.

"Professor," Hermione stated with some inflection.

He glanced quickly at Durmstrang champion who sat regarding the pair. With a raised eyebrow, the boy quickly received the message and with a hesitant goodbye he left them alone.

"While I cannot speak for the hex that Mr. Malfoy hit you with, I believe that a familiar mutt and myself made," he hesitated, "poor choices over a glass or several of firewhiskey. And while I would undoubtedly never tell a student these details" Severus trailed off as his dark eyes stared into hermione's own.

The girl gave a small shrug before turning her face away from the man. Severus watched nervously as her shoulders shook. A hand came up and covered her face. He wondered how he should comfort her. As he leaned forward to place a hand on her arm, a giggle erupted from the teen.

He immediately pulled his hand back. Standing up straight he glared at the girl laying in the bed. "Are you laughing at me?" he asked harshly.

"Reggie used to tell me how much you and Siri hated each other in school." Hermione whispered, glancing around to see if anyone was near. She grinned cheekily at the potion master. "You know, I'm going to prank you back at Christmas right? I bet I can even get Reggie to help me."

His eyes narrowed as he watched the younger woman smirk. As he stared he could see the Prince and Black features. The way she stared directly into the other persons eyes, the quirk of her lip, the dramatic eyebrow, even her posture spoke to how she carried her magic in her small frame. He has somehow missed all of the signs.

"How have you not slipped up in all this time?" he asked gesturing to her face.

"I have. So many times. But I just play it off as being a know it all." Hermione smiled softly at the older man.

"So how does know it all Hermione Granger hide the fact that she is Hermione Prince-Black from the entire wizarding world?" Severus quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, I never actually said I was a muggleborn to anyone. Nor did I say my parents were muggles." Hermione grinned then pointed to herself. "Raised by Slytherins."

"I told Ron Weasley in first year that my parents were dentists. From there, everyone inferred that I was muggleborn. I wear a glamour created by unspeakables to only be removed by specific magical signatures. And I spend most of my time in our house in France when away from Hogwarts." Hermione shrugged.

Severus gave a small smirk at the brief explanation until he realized how much Hermione had sacrificed to keep the secret safe. "It took you longer to make friends because of being muggleborn." He frowned in thought.

"But I found real friends without the weight of the Prince and Black vaults holding them up." She replied slowly.

With flourish, Hermione sat upright and turned towards her brother. "You know what really gets me through the day?" she asked.

"I hesitate to ask, Hermione." He stated, trying out her given name for the first time.

"Just imagine how angry Malfoy would be to know that I'm his cousin and legal heiress to two pureblood families of the sacred twenty eight." Hermione giggled. "Can you picture his face?"

Severus gave a tiny chuckle, more because of Hermione's laughter than anything to do with the little brat he called a godson.

"So do we get to try and be siblings?" Hermione inquired after finally containing herself. The seriousness of the question was hidden behind the tiny hopeful smile she was giving the older man.

"Well, if I can drink with Sirius Black, I can definitely try to rein in my sarcasm towards a sister." Severus grumbled. "I'm not used to having people around to care for or to care about me."

"You've always had people around to care. We've always been in your corner. Mum's been so very upset given the circumstances, but I've known you were my brother since forever." Hermione mumbled out.

"Yes, well." He crouched deciding to change the subject. "Would you like to explain why Mr. Pucey and you are on the outs? Orion told me what happened this summer."

Hermione sighed in frustration. She hadn't really planned on discussing either Viktor or Adrian with anyone at the moment. She glanced up to see if her older brother could be distracted. He watched her with dark eyes and no emotion on his face. She doubted she'd be able to distract the man. "I'm not sure what's going on. He's been very distant since the paper came out, even dating that cow Parkinson. The older one, not the younger." Hermione scowled at the wall.

She refused to look at her potions professor. Keeping her eyes averted, she gave a simple shrug of her shoulders and muttered, "It's not a big deal. I doubt he realizes that his interest in his new girlfriend affects the bond."

"Hermione! You mean you haven't told him that you are affected when he shows his… interest to Ms. Parkinson?" He roared. "Do you realize if he proceeds past the rather tame snogging he's been engaged in it can set off your magic? Idiot boy!" Severus stood abruptly, intent on finding the Slytherin seventh year.

Severus knew with Hermione's grimace that she had kept that information to herself. The sad frown on the young witch's face keyed Severus in to the fact that Hermione was uncomfortable with her bond mates. "Why haven't you told him?" he asked gently.

"I'm not sure if I trust him, yet. I don't want either of them to get hurt when it comes out who I am. I know it will come out eventually. Maybe if he stays with," hermione scowled again, "that girl he would be safe. He's not even shown any interest in me. He's a seventh year, professor. He'll be leaving Hogwarts soon. I doubt he'd want to wait around for me to finish. It wasn't his fault we got trapped in the stones."

"While it seems to be a valid explanation, he is still hurting you. Unknowingly at that. You've not given him a chance, Hermione. He's an adequate student." Severus declared.

"Adequate?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked towards her brother. She gave a small grin when he gave a tiny smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"I must go. I am glad you are okay. I will expect you in our next class."

He stood and turned, emotions playing across his face. He had a sister that was actually interested in being family. As he began to walk out of the hospital wing he gave one last look towards Hermione. "Maybe in private you can call me Severus." He said slowly.

"Severus! Well Severus, maybe I should apologize for setting you on fire my first year." Hermione grinned precociously.

Severus walked out of the hospital wing grumbling about know it all brats. Hermione sighed thanking whichever gods that she now had all three of her brothers in her life, even if they attempted poorly planned pranks. Now if only she could straighten out this mess with the bonding.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. This story is for entertainment only and not part of the official storyline.

Author's note: Hello All! I'm so glad that everyone has enjoyed this work. I really enjoy rare pairings and triads!! If anyone is looking for something else to read I have a HG/SB/RB fic called "The Time Traveling Daughter" that is complete but will be adding an epilogue too soon.

This is a shorter chapter than I usually do but I already have chapter 15 complete and sent to my Beta, Akierha90. (She's also a new writer to FF with an angsty WIP called The Envelope.)

Hope you all enjoy the new chapter. We're working up to Adrian getting his head out of his …. :)

The weeks after her talk with Severus were exhausting. Hermione spent a large majority of the time avoiding her brother's scowls. They wanted her to confront Adrian, but Hermione hadn't worked up the nerve for that discussion. In between ducking down corners to avoid the seventh year, she took time to help Harry learn new defensive spells. They practiced several times a week after dinner. Harry had easily picked up several spells that could help in any situation.

Hermione sighed heavily thinking about the remaining few days before the term ended. The Yule Ball was less than a week away and her dorm mates had been driving her insane. Their constant chatter kept her awake at all hours. Hermione now knew the hair removal routine for her dorm mates better than she knew how to fly a broom. And while she hated flying a broom, she had read every book in the library about brooms and flying.

Hermione grabbed her parchment and quills, quickly stuffing them inside her satchel. To evade Severus, she had to be one of the first people out of the dungeon. She knew his patience wouldn't last much longer. Honestly, she was impressed that he had managed this long without hexing her. Just yesterday she saw the swish of his black professor robes and almost collided with a group of first years sprinting in the opposite direction.

She heard the bell chime, a system implemented by Professor Snape, signaling the start of clean up.. She had already finished her potion for the day, scrubbed her cauldron and put away all of her excess ingredients. She bounced her leg impatiently, feeling the weight of a pair of eyes on her. She tried not to look up.

"Ms. Granger, are you impatient to leave my classroom today?" a deep voice hissed from behind her. She tensed up, unaware that he had moved seamlessly behind her. She felt Neville go still beside her. Even now, five years into Hogwarts and the potion master still made the boy nervous.

"No Sir. I just have a lot on my mind recently." Hermione stuttered out. She saw Severus draw his wand from his robe pockets. Glancing around, she realized that only Neville was paying any attention between her and the professor. She turned back towards him in time to see him give a sharp twist and a flick with his wand towards her.

"Excellent. Class dismissed." He smirked to the class, all of which eyed him awkwardly before shuffling out of the room.

Hermione tried standing. She pulled a little harder before glancing at her feet. Both refused to move. He had used a sticking charm on her feet. She growled in frustration.

"Hermione, you coming?" Harry grinned at his friend as he slung his bag over his shoulder. She gave him a small smile.

"I will shortly. I think one of my ink bottles spilled. I'll see you at dinner." She lied. The boy gave a slight smile and a shrug before heading out of the dungeon. Damn Harry Potter for not recognizing her lie. She realized the classroom was empty as she heard the heavy door slam shut and wards come up.

"You've been avoiding us." Severus snipped at the young witch.. A door at the back of the classroom opened and a large dog walked out. It quickly turned into her eldest brother.

"Hello, Severus. Hello, Sirius. It's lovely to see you both." Hermione hoped they picked up on her sarcasm. When each of the men rolled their eyes she realized they didn't seem to care and planned on ignoring it.

"Have you talked to your bonded idiot yet?" Severus spoke as he leaned against a desk to her right, arms crossed.

Hermione huffed at the insult. Adrian was being an idiot but it didn't mean he was an idiot. He just seemed to think he could handle her problems for her. "I have been avoiding him, as you know. He has not tried to speak to me, though I have had few times where my magic seems chaotic."

"I have been assigning Ms. Parkinson to detention, Hermione. Mr. Pucey is oblivious." Snape growled out.

Hermione paled. She had started to think that maybe Adrian had looked up the bond and found that relationships outside of the bonding were impossible. Though, he had never seemed interested in research prior to this so it did seem unlikely. She should thank Severus for helping her, however his smug smile meant he knew she should as well. It could wait till they spent the week after the Yule Ball at home.

"I had thought about inviting Viktor and Adrian home for a day while on holiday. Mother stated she was interested in meeting them, also. I don't want to ruin the Yule Ball for anyone." She rolled her eyes. She was so tired of discussing the Yule Ball.

Sirius grinned from his seat on top of a desk near her. "And just who are you going to the ball with?" He leaned forward casually, his long black hair flopping into his face. He shook his head, rather like the animagus he was, to move the hair out of his eyes before grinning again.

She looked at her brother. He seemed truly healthy. He was no longer the skin and bones man that he had been when he had arrived at their house six months ago. She knew he was still seeing the mind healer when he wasn't stuck babysitting her at Hogwarts. Regulus had told Hermione that Sirius and Severus had hated each other in Hogwarts; she wondered if the mind healer had helped bridge the gap between the two men. It would explain why they seemed to get along now.

She smiled at her oldest brother before answering, "With Viktor, of course. However, can you believe what Ronald said to me. I know Severus heard him." She turned to her other brother with a scowl. "I appreciate you smacking him for me, even if it did include Harry also."

Sirius eyed the potion master realizing that it must have been awkward if it meant it had anything to do with Harry as well.

"I did not smack that dunderhead, merely directed his and Potter's attention back towards their desks." Severus stated loftily.

"Yes well. I appreciate it." She cleared her throat before mocking in a much deeper voice, "Oi, Hermione. You're a girl. You can go with one of us." She rolled her eyes.

"Wait a second, Ronald Weasley decided you're a girl at study hall so he thought you should go with him or Harry to the ball?" Sirius questioned. He pinched his brow. "James would be so disappointed knowing how awkward his son is around girls. Did Harry not say anything?"

Both Severus and Hermione scoffed. "Potter did look very nervous at Weasley's pronouncement. Though it was rather like a floo wreck. You just can't turn away."

Hermione giggled at the image and remembered Harry's appalled face as he glanced nervously between Ron and herself. "He did look scared. Until I informed them that I already had a date. Then they both appeared shocked." Hermione gave a tiny grin. "Ron is going to throw a fit when he sees who I'm going with. Can you imagine his face if he knew that we were bonded?"

"I think he'd be even more upset if he knew you were already bonded to a snake as well." Sirius grinned again.. He loved rattling Severus and watched as the potion master's jaw tightened.

"Alright, well. I have to get to the library. I'm meeting Viktor there." She looked towards her brother and gestured to her feet. He gave a small smirk before withdrawing his wand and releasing her feet. She stood up, slung her bag over her shoulder and moved around the desk. Reaching for Sirius she gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "Tell father and mum hello."

She moved away and towards Severus. He stood frozen as she approached him. Internally sighing, she decided to just force a hug out of him. He needed to know that he was part of the family. He stood awkwardly as she wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed. Finally, when he must have realized she wasn't giving up, he reached an arm around her and patted her on the back. She'd accept that for now.

"Hell, that was the most awkward hug I've ever witnessed. And I tried to hug Remus on a full moon as Padfoot." Sirius giggled at his siblings' discomfort, until Hermione gave a rude gesture she had learnt from him and stormed out of the dungeons.

Hermione rushed up the stairs and away from her older brothers. She still couldn't believe that Sirius was sneaking into the castle and had yet to be caught by the headmaster. She wondered about the wards if an animagus could so easily hide in the castle. Peter Pettigrew had lived at the castle as a rat for years without detection. She had read about the wards the founders had used, however, they didn't seem to be active if her last few years as a student showed anything.

The wards would be something Hermione added to her list of items to research. Her list was getting long. Not only was she helping Harry with spell work, she had been looking for more information on her bonding. Along with the fact that her defense professor was a creep of the biggest proportion and acted oddly. His flask also seemed suspect. He was either on something or hiding something. Hermione suspected both. She had even taken to sitting in the back of his class.

She turned down a hallway that lead to a secret passageway that opened in front of the library. Taking it quickly, she reached the library in no time. She pushed open the heavy door before walking towards the back of the room. Viktor sat waiting for her, several books gathered around him. She enjoyed that he liked research as much as she did. He was quick-witted and once they moved passed the language barrier, very funny.

"Hello Viktor, how's your day been?" She gave a happy smile to the muscular quidditch player. While he usually had a gaggle of girls following him around, he didn't seem to have any today. They usually lost interest when they realized he was only going to read books. It didn't bother Hermione at all. The library was a much more enjoyable time when there weren't girls giggling in every aisle.

"Hello, Mione. I am very vell today. Glad to see you." Viktor smiled and leaned forward to tug Hermione gently into the chair next to him. He pushed his book away from him, giving Hermione his full attention. "Ve should talk about Adrian."

Hermione's smile immediately turned into a scowl as Viktor worried for Hermione. She had just had this conversation with her two angry brother's. She had hoped that he would cheer her up. The had spent considerable time together studying and seemed to get along well.

"I'd rather not. Listen, I know the bonding was not convenient for any of us. I will not force Pucey to choose. It's his decision. It doesn't affect anyone but him and me." She growled.

"Mione, you are wrong. Your magic could hurt someone because of his actions." Viktor frowned at the stubborn girl in front of him. They were trying to whisper, however, he was getting more annoyed the longer she ignored the situation with Adrian Pucey.

"Mione, I say this. It will be fixed by Yule, or I will do it myself." He pierced her with a look full of intent. Her eyes widened at the frustration she saw on the older man's face. Biting her lip, she nodded once before turning towards her bag.

They studied quietly until dinner, neither of them breaking the silence as they packed their bags and headed towards the great hall. Just before they reached the doors, Hermione caught Viktor's hand. "I know I've frustrated you. I can't explain why it means so much to me that he realizes on his own, but I do know that you are right. We'll tell him at Yule if it's not fixed by then." She smiled to show her sincerity before pulling open the large door and entering the hall. She felt him follow her in but they both decided to avoid rumors or publicity until the Yule Ball, so she didn't acknowledge him as she made her way to the Gryffindor Table.

She took her seat across from Ron. Harry passed her the roast lamb and she turned to greet the two boys. After serving herself and making small talk with the boys, she felt a pair of eyes on her. It didn't seem like the frustrated stare of her brother so she took a chance and glanced around the great hall.

There at the Slytherin table, sitting next to the seventh year quidditch players was Adrian. Their eyes connected before she saw his brow wrinkle in frustration and turn away from her. Curious. She had many things to figure out and research, but it seemed that the Adrian situation just became a priority.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. This story is for entertainment only and not part of the official storyline.

"Hermione! You look so beautiful." Hermione smiled at her best friend. Ginny smiled happily as she finished curling her long red hair. They had started early that afternoon with manicures and unfortunately for Hermione, facial waxes. Hermione still wasn't sure how she'd been roped into it, but Hermione now had perfectly arched eyebrows. Magical waxing hurt just as much as muggle waxing.

"Ginny, I'm so happy you were able to come tonight. Neville was a good choice." Hermione smiled as she did the strap of her low heeled shoe. "I don't think I would have wanted to go if I had to get ready by myself." She gave a small smile to the girl across from her. She enjoyed the youngest Weasley daughter's friendship.. It didn't come with the frustrations of being Ron or Harry's friend. They often forgot that Hermione was a girl, whereas Ginny accepted her studious nature but also knew that Hermione had a separate life outside of Hogwarts. Not that Ginny knew exactly what that separate life was, but she did know that Hermione spent a large amount of time in France and usually kept up to date about muggle clothing.

Eileen had owled Hermione several dresses for the ball of which Hermione had chosen a layered periwinkle gown with dainty ruffle sleeves. Hermione had loved the color and the darker thin belt that accentuated her trim waist and small curves. Ginny, upon seeing the gowns, had immediately rifled through them. She had loved the options and chosen the peach and light green taffeta gown with cap sleeves.

"I think I'm ready." Hermione sighed into the mirror. After a second double check, she grabbed the small clutch she intended to carry and pulled Ginny away from the mirror.

"Alright already. I'm coming." Ginny whined from behind her. "Let's go impress your quidditch player. I still can't believe you met a guy, a famous guy at that, by being a swot in the library."

Hermione flushed, uncomfortable at the lie she had to tell her friend. Some days were harder at hiding her real identity and family. Today was definitely one of those days. Had she been Hermione Black instead of Hermione Granger, Viktor and she would have most likely entered an informal courtship at this point. She wouldn't have had to hide their budding friendship. She cursed the evil megalomaniac that caused so many problems for the wizarding world.

The girls rushed down the stairs into a relatively empty common room. A few of the younger years were lingering on the couches. Neville was waiting near the common room door for Ginny. They spotted the boy and moved towards him with smiles. Hermione watched as Neville greeted Ginny with a blush before smiling at her.

"Ready?" Ginny asked.

Both older Gryffindors nodded in agreement before they made their way out of Gryffindor Tower. "Where's your date, Hermione?" Neville asked.

"I told him I would meet him near the Great Hall entrance. We're going to enter together." Hermione made her way down the moving staircase carefully, knowing she didn't have much practice in the low heals she wore. Hermione had spent much of her youth wearing muggle clothing and high heals weren't ideal for exploring the Black family home in France or the muggle house they spent time in in London.

When they reached the stairs that descended directly towards the great hall, Hermione searched for Viktor. She spotted him leaning against a far wall opposite the entrance. Turning to her friends she told them she would see them at the ball. "I'm just going to go find my date."

Ginny gave her a wink as Hermione turned to go. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Hermione turned back to the younger girl with a frown. "You're thirteen Ginevra Weasley. You better not be doing anything like that." She hissed to her friend with a frown. Ginny just laughed and walked away, Neville blushing and blundering on her arm.

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend's antics before turning towards the direction she last saw Viktor and marched away. He saw her as he scanned the room again and stood straight.

"Mione, you look lovely. Tonight will be perfect, yes?" Viktor gave a charming grin before leaning forward to embrace Hermione. She hugged him back before clasping her hand in his. Her cheeks heated at their closeness, but Hermione knew they were ready. Besides, she had already been closer to both of the boys at the welcome ceremony.

"You look handsome, Viktor. The Durmstrang formal wear suits you." She flirted. She felt his broad shoulders straighten in happiness and him squeeze her hand.

"Let's go see the other champions." Viktor led her to the champions entrance. She saw Cedric Diggory and his date standing near and gave them a smile. The French champion, Fleur Delacour looked bored, her date, an older Ravenclaw, unaware, chatted away. Harry stood awkwardly near his date, one of the Patil twins. Hermione wasn't sure which he had brought, but thought it was Parvati.

As they approached, the other champions turned to look. She made sure she caught Harry's eye. She enjoyed the shock strike his face and his mouth fall open.

"Hermione?" he stuttered out. "You look lovely." He sounded confused, perhaps just realizing that she had been serious about having a date. He glanced nervously at the famous seeker. "Uhm. Hello."

Hermione gave a small chuckle as her best friend stuttered in surprise. "Hello, Harry."

"Blimey, Hermione. We thought you were just upset with us." Harry scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry. Er, Ron's going to be in for a surprise."

Hermione rolled her eyes. It's just like Harry to worry about how Ron will act. "Why do you think I didn't tell you both?" Hermione leaned closer to Viktor. He of all people knew about keeping secrets. He knew several of hers. He moved his hand down her back and wrapped it around her hip. Apparently Viktor was enjoying the closeness and being able to hold her.

She watched as Ludo Bagman, the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, introduced each champion and their date to the ball. Hermione smiled at Viktor as their names were called. They strolled out, her hand hooked to his arm and glanced around the opulently decorated room. She heard gasps of surprise and her name whispered around. Viktor leaned down towards her. "Ignore them, Mila. They're just stunned by your beauty." His accented voice tickled her ear and she grinned happily.

She peered at the tall Bulgarian from the corner of her eye. He seemed to be having a great time. They had just finished dinner, a feat in itself. Durmstrang's headmaster, Igor Karkaroff had quizzed Hermione relentlessly about her family and background. He had scowled heavily at her when she had said her parents were both dentists in the muggle world. She had just shrugged it off and Viktor had grinned toothily at his headmaster. The joke of course being that while they were dentists, they were both magical and from pureblood families. Headmaster Karkaroff, upon seeing Viktor's grin had spouted off in Russian, which caused Viktor to fire back at him and Headmaster Dumbledore to frown and pull the headmaster away from the young couple.

"What did he say to you? I admit, Russian was not a language I learned as a child." Hermione asked the angry man.

"He is not worth our time. He's an angry man that can't get passed his bigotry." Viktor grumbled as he held her close. The dancing had began and they were expected to open the ball. Her dress swished around her legs as he twirled her gracefully around the room. They passed Dumbledore and the French Headmistress dancing and then Cedric and his date. She looked back up to his face, his scowl creating harsh lines in his forehead.

"Don't let him ruin our night, he knows nothing about me or what we are to each other." Hermione moved her hand towards him, wiping the frown off of his face with a brush of her fingers.

"You are right. Would you like a refreshment? After, we can take a walk through the gardens. I believe I heard something about fairy lights." He smiled down at his date. She grinned up at him as he led her to the tables. "Wait here, Mila. I will be back quickly."

She watched his tall form stride away in search of drinks before turning to search the tables around her. She spotted the Patil twins before realizing that Harry and Ron sat next to them. Hermione watched as Harry fidgeted with the cream table cloth and glanced around at his date. She turned her attention to the other boy at the table. Ronald sat, arms crossed scowling at anyone who looked in his direction. She wondered why he was so upset.

She made her way between chairs and tables until she reached the table the four sat at. She gave the girls small smiles, they were clearly unhappy and frustrated with their dates.

"Hello boys! Having fun? This has just been a magical night hasn't it?" Hermione smiled at the boys across from her. Instead of recognizing Ron's anger, she ignored it. "Have you danced many dances with your dates?" She asked.

"Finally come to see us then? Are you done being a traitor to us?" Ron spat at her. His cheeks turning red as he built up his temper. Hermione stared at the boy she considered a friend as he fired harsh words at her in anger. While she wasn't surprised at his anger, she would have rather wished he'd waited to unleash his temper tantrum until the ball was over. His voice was steadily rising, drawing the attention of the tables nearby.

Hermione glanced around at the other tables who could hear Ronald Weasley disparage her because of her chosen date. Two tables over sat most of the seventh year Slytherins and their dates. Bryony Parkinson sat pointing at her, mirth spread across her squished face as she drew the attention of the other students near her. The entire table turned to see what the horse faced girl was giggling about. Hermione spotted Adrian just as he turned to see what was happening.

She watched as Bryony stood up and leaned over the table towards her. "What's wrong little mudblood? Your friends don't like you trying to better yourself? What'd you do, send Krum a love potion?" She cackled.

Hermione arched an eyebrow as the girl settled herself back down, but instead of her chair she had placed herself in Adrian's lap. She watched as he glanced nervously at the woman in his lap and then towards Hermione. She was no longer listening to Ron's nonsense, he still had not stopped screeching at her.

She could feel her magic building up. It settled heavy across her chest and neck. Hermione took a deep breath in an attempt to settle her nerves. Bryony leaned against Adrian still laughing with her dorm mates. She couldn't seem to look away as Adrian awkwardly lifted his hand around Bryony's waist to hold the girl steady against him. She swallowed nervously hoping that someone could help her. A loud snap cracked the air and Hermione felt her sleek updo tumble down. She distantly heard the clip she had used tumble to the ground.

Her hands were shaking. She couldn't stop the shaking as she slowly lost control of her magic as Bryony Parkinson climbed all over her bonded. Perhaps, she should have listened to Severus and Sirius when they told her to inform Adrian about the fidelity clause she had found in regards to the Sarcen stone structure. Apparently, the most ancient and noble House of Black was very serious about who sired heirs. The fidelity runes were carved directly into the base of each stone and infused with familial magic.

She tried taking a deep breath again, her panic rising as she failed to grasp her magic. She felt a tear slip down her face, yet she still couldn't look away. "Aww, is the itty bitty mudblood crying" Bryony Parkinson jeered. Her fellow Slytherins all laughed, except Adrian. He refused to make eye contact with the Gryffindor.

"Mione, it's time to come vith me, luv. Stand up, luv." Viktor grasp her around her waist and tugged her against him. She let him drag her out of the Great Hall and into the gardens. She took several large breaths as he led her to a secluded area in the back of the pretty floral gardens. She faintly took in the light smell of hundreds of roses.

"Viktor, I can't stop it." She wailed just as she crumpled to the ground, releasing her magic around her. Viktor jumped back in time to avoid the fire engulfing the area surrounding Hermione. He flipped his wand out of his arm holster and extinguished the bright blue flames around the area.

Viktor quickly ran towards Hermione as she lay on the ground, a ring of burnt grass and plants surrounded her. He pulled her up, noticing how exhausted she appeared. Viktor sat down on an unburnt section of grass and pulled the petite witch into his arms. He placed her gently into his lap and rubbed her arms softly. "Come on moyat angliiski roza. You are safe, luv."

He watched her as color returned to her face and she became aware of her surroundings. Hermione sat up and looked at Viktor, face flushed in embarrassment, as she realized exactly where she was sitting. "I'm sorry. I should have told him." She whispered. He gave a small shrug before nodding in agreement.

"It vas a hard lesson. But he also should have known. He did not try to learn." Viktor stated thoughtfully.

"I am so embarrassed. Now everyone will think I was crying over Ronald being insufferable." Hermione felt her temper raise again and sucked in a deep breath. "I ruined the rest of our night."

"No, Luv. We can sit right here stargazing and I will be content. Though the potions professor is blasting bushes searching for stray couples." Viktor grinned cheekily, "It's a good thing you took care of all the bushes around us. Saves him the trouble."

Hermione laughed until she fell into his arms sobbing. Her emotions still had not settled but the image of her brother blasting bushes to find snogging couples made her giggle endlessly.

"Professor Snape is one of a kind, that's for sure." Hermione finally spoke after reining in her tears and giggles. She leaned back into Viktor's chest, his hand wrapping around her to rest against her flat stomach.

A noise from behind them made Viktor draw his wand and Hermione turn. "Vho's there?" Viktor's voice rumbled from behind her.

"Er— Am I interrupting?" A tall figure spoke from the shadows. Hermione tensed recognizing the voice just as Adrian Pucey stepped out of the shadows. His face turned up in worry and confusion.

Hermione just stared at the boy— man, she supposed, as he stumbled into her ring of burnt grass.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. This story is for entertainment only and not part of the official storyline.

Viktor growled at the man standing in front of him. He gripped Hermione more snugly around the waist, a protective stance against the man that was also bonded to the woman in his arms. He knew that Hermione had been putting off Adrian and his illogical thought process and savior complex but she had just destroyed half the topiary around them.

"You haf not honored your bond." Viktor spit at the man, accent thick with frustration. Hermione hummed quietly next to him. He turned his face down to look at the woman in his arms. Her face was streaked with tears, cheeks blotchy and red from crying. Her hair crackled and frizzed from the excess magical discharge. Her dress was dirty from collapsing on the ground and it had tiny singe marks at the hem and sleeves.

"Mila, you must tell him. He has to know." Viktor grumbled into Hermione's hair, rubbing his cheek against her own.

Hermione frowned. The Yule Ball, people milling around and her brother milling around blasting shrubbery was not the place she thought this conversation best for. Sighing heavily, she wrapped both arms around her waist and looked up at the confused Slytherin.

Adrian Pucey seemed startled, first by Viktor's anger and then by Hermione's almost bashful behavior. He was used to the bold Gryffindor giving sassy replies, using sarcasm and generally doling out quick comebacks. This Hermione, embarrassed and unsure, made Adrian feel sick. He knew— he just knew that he was the cause.

He took a step into the small clearing, glancing around. The ground was burnt around the couple leaving it and the surrounding plant life ashy. Adrian wanted to ask so many questions but it had been weeks since he'd actually spoken to Hermione. He thought back and realized it had been since the first task, when Hermione had a strong magical outburst because Viktor had been in danger. The next day the article in the paper had been released and he had distanced himself from her. He frowned wondering why Hermione had had a magical outburst now.

"Hermione… Viktor? Are you both okay?" Adrian asked softy. Hermione appeared skittish, like a wild animal all too aware of what a human could do. He raised an eyebrow at Viktor with little success. The man just seemed upset and refused to do anything but scowl at him.

"Pucey— Adrian. I think that it would be best for our classmates if you stopped seeing Parkinson. It seems to cause a reaction in the bond on my end. Almost like an awareness of your…er… for lack of better word, infidelity. Not that we are actually dating or anything, but the bond doesn't like it." Hermione stared at the ground as she spoke. Viktor rubbed a hand down her arm for comfort. All Adrian could do was stare.

"You're telling me that this little ring of burnt plants is because Parkinson was sitting on my lap?" He questioned angrily. "What the hell? I don't even like Parkinson! I thought it would help you not draw attention to yourself if you didn't have me around."

Viktor scoffed. "You let disgusting girl near you to protect Mione but only make things vorse. Fighting off her own magic so you can snog ugly girl."

Adrian's usually calm façade faded quickly. His eyebrows drew together, his full lips pinched tight and angry lines appeared. "I would never hurt Hermione on purpose. How long have you known about this?"

"Viktor, that's enough. This is exactly what I was worried about. Adrian and I may be bonded, however, we have never been in any type of relationship. Our magic may pull us together, but if we didn't bleed in the Sarcen Stones none of this would have happened. Neither of you chose me!" Hermione stood from Viktor's lap, dusting her dirty dress off. Glaring at both men, she turned on her heal prepared to walk away.

"Hermione," Adrian called sadly. "I really thought I was helping."

"Yes, I know. Next time, read the damn books about the bond first." Hermione snapped. Both men looked at her in surprise. "I expect both of you at the Granger residence in two days time. We will discuss the bond and our plans away from Hogwarts. If you fail to join me, I will have all three of my brothers hunt you down."

Each man stood speechless as Hermione's hair whipped around, a heavy fog settling around the trio. Her magic, though thick seemed to be in complete control as she glared devilishly at both men before marching off into the dark.

"Vell hell! You got me in trouble vith her too." Viktor growled, glaring at the stumped Slytherin.

"You should have kept your mouth shut." Adrian barked. "Or better yet, told me about her uncontrollable magic."

"It was not my place. You are lucky it was not your dark potions master. He did not like seeing her out of control either." Viktor glared once again.

"Bloody hell. Snape knows about this too?" Adrian cringed before kicking a small clump of dirt under his dragon hide dress shoes.

"Bravo, Mr. Pucey. You're figuring things out finally. It only took Ms. Granger to lose control of her magic in a crowded ball room for you to get your head out of your arse." The dark haired potions master glided into the clearing, glancing briefly at the Bulgarian before settling his gaze on his Slytherin charge.

Adrian gulped as he stared at his head of house. The man radiated power, his black cloak swishing behind him as he took large strides to both young men. "Er… Sir. I didn't think you'd particularly care much about my relationship with Granger. I know you know her father, but you're pretty angry right now." Adrian took a step back from the angry professor before tripping over Viktor who also seemed to have moved back steps away from the advancing man.

"Mr. Pucey, I do not need to remind you that I think most of your classmates are dunderheads. That includes you." Severus Snape turned on his feet, eerily similar to how Hermione had left them, leaving them confused. His cloak billowed behind him.

Adrian and Viktor watched the feared professor make his exit, speechless. He was clearly annoyed with the Slytherin and blatantly ignored the Bulgarian Quidditch player.

"Adrian, I thought Hermione only had two brothers?" Viktor asked, confusion clear in his voice.

Adrian blinked as he thought back to conversations with Hermione, the meeting with her father and things he had picked up. "Merlin, I don't know. I thought she only had one."

Viktor grunted, "Ve are fucked."

Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express the next morning. She had a restless night's sleep after finally losing her temper with Adrian and Viktor. Hermione felt disgusted with herself. She had promised herself that she would try to let Adrian make his own choices, even with everyone pressuring her to make him stop seeing that cow Parkinson. Hermione had no claim on the older boy and refused to act like she did. They were never friends before the World Cup and she refused to be a crazy harpy.

The long train ride was quiet. Harry and Ron both deciding to remain at the castle instead of traveling to the Burrow where she knew Mrs. Weasley had been anticipating their return. Hermione had not received that invitation that everyone else seemed to have gained. Mrs. Weasley apparently believed the article about Harry. Hermione grimaced, Harry Potter would have been raised as a close cousin or even a nephew had Sirius never been sentenced to Azkaban.

Somewhere on the train, Hermione knew was Adrian. He had sat with Viktor at breakfast and departed for the train with the Durmstrang students. Both seemed weary as they watched her eat breakfast before hugging Harry and leaving the Great Hall. She refused to acknowledge Ron after the boy had created such an upheaval at the Yule Ball the previous evening.

Hermione pulled the curtain from the window back to peer outside, the train was very close to pulling in to the station. She could see some parents wandering the platform waiting anxiously for their students.

She heaved her bag, laden with ample books, some she had removed the wards locking them to the Hogwarts library, to take home with her to study. Severus had laughed when she had asked him to teach her the anti theft wards that the librarian used.

The train came to a stop and Hermione jumped up. Her mother, muggle disguise in place, would be waiting for her. Eileen Prince hated when things did not run on time and checking her watch, Hermione knew that it was very close to being time for their evening meal. She quickly made her way to the muggle side of Kings Cross after shrinking her trunk and grabbing her familiar Crookshanks.

"Hello, Mum. I missed you." Hermione embraced the dark haired woman, resting her head against the woman's shoulder. Eileen Prince, otherwise known as Mrs. Granger, patted her daughter's shoulder gently.

"I know it's been a long few months. Let's go home, love and you can tell me all about it." Eileen tugged her daughter towards the exit and to their waiting car. "Your brothers are all waiting for us."

Hermione smiled at her mother, just realizing how happy the older woman appeared.

"Mum?" Hermione asked, unsure.

"All of your brother's arrived this morning. It was a lovely lunch." She smiled, a small tear gracing the older woman's cheek.

"I'm glad, mum. You'll have to tell me how that went. Later, when we've all had time to settle down." Hermione murmured. She watched as her mother unlocked the car before opening her door and sliding in. Buckling her seatbelt, she tossed her bag into the backseat and watched as Crookshanks settled into a seat in the rear of the car.

"You know, the most surprising thing was how well Severus and Sirius got along. Your father was utterly flummoxed. The boys spent so much time in their childhood complaining to us about each other after they arrived to Hogwarts. They're more alike than they realize. All angst and drama, the pair of them." Eileen nodded her head satisfied with her description of their children. She turned to Hermione who grinned at the woman. "Don't look at me like that, Hermione Black. Your father agrees."

"All I hear is you confirming what I already know." Hermione joked.

"And what's that dear?" Eileen Black, nee Prince asked. Eyebrow arched, playful sneer on her face, she laughed with her daughter.

"Why that I'm yours and father's favorite. I've been telling Regulus this for years." Hermione laughed as her mother scoffed and rolled her eyes. They pulled out of the parking lot and headed for home.

When the pair arrived back at the Granger residence, it was to the sight of Mr. Granger hanging more holiday lights on their house. Hermione grinned as she watched Orion Black doing what he considered to be lawn work. Next to her, Eileen sighed happily. She always enjoyed watching her husband work on their house, even if it was just the house they used for Hermione's sake.

Hermione watched her mother before stepping out of the car. She loved seeing how happy the pair were together. They had loved each other since school and after a disasterous first marriage for both of them, finally reconnected. Their story was what Hermione hoped for one day.

Unfortunately, Hermione didn't think it would happen after the accidental blood ritual bonded her to two men. Not that they weren't good men. They were both intelligent and courteous. But Hermione wanted the passion that inspired Orion Black to turn his nose up to convention. That inspired Eileen Prince to leave her abusive husband. That made the couple flip their entire lives, move into a muggle residence, and become dentists to give Hermione a normal childhood away from the scandal of the wizarding world and blood prejudice.

Regulus walked up next to her quietly. He stared at his younger sister, her face turned up into a curious expression. "What are you thinking about, little dove?"

Hermione startled. Turning to her Regulus and only just aware of his presence, she launched herself at him. "It's good to see you, brother." She whispered in his ear.

Regulus hugged the smaller witch back before pulling her away from his body. His arms holding her in place. "What has you looking so confused, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed before glancing back at her mother and father. They were now embracing, Orion getting dirt on the cream long sleeved dress Eileen had worn to pick up Hermione in. Neither seemed to mind, as they both just continued to laugh and hug, lights dangling from the roof.

"They really love each other, Reg." Hermione smiled gently.

He nodded in understanding. "I know, little dove. One day, we'll have the same thing." He pulled her into a second hug before taking Crookshanks from her and carrying the mangy half-kneazle into the house.

Hermione glided up to the house, calling a greeting to her father as he climbed a ladder to hang more lights. Her parents had really invested in muggle traditions. She laughed, picturing Severus and Sirius taking in their house decorations. She was sure that Sirius would think Orion was under the Imperius Curse.

The family would only end up staying at the Granger residence until Viktor and Adrian arrived, and then they'd be off to France. She could wait that long to apologize for snapping at Viktor and Adrian. At the moment, she just wanted to enjoy having her family around and discuss what information she could tell her two men.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J.K. Rowling. This story is for entertainment only and not part of the official storyline.

Author's Note: This is where I apologize profusely for falling off the map! My goodness, I am so sorry. But, I'm back now with a new update, and a chapter in progresss! I can't believe how many are enjoying my story. Thank you so much. I will share that while I've fallen off the map with Reclaiming the House, I have wrote several chapters of a new story I couldn't get out of my head. It should begin publishing in January so look for that!!

Anyways, on to the story.

Refresher: The boys meet the family...

Orion watched as the two young men arrived at the Granger residence. He turned to look at his daughter who stood at the window chewing on her bottom lip. She was nervous. Not that she didn't have a reason to be. He may live like a muggle and work as a muggle, but Orion Black came from the Ancient and Noble House Of Black. He was first and foremost the Paterfamilias to his house and several cadet branches of Blacks that, if they knew he was still alive, would have worried about their own behavior. Soon. They would know soon.

He opened the door for the two men, ushering them inside. Hermione stood and swept into a curtsy, her behavior setting the expectations of the meeting.. Both men stiffened, surprise transparent on their faces.

Orion gave a mental grin. They had never been introduced to pureblood Hermione Black. Hermione's Granger persona had to be airtight but Hermione was a Black first and foremost. She was raised to know her place, even if he was extremely more lenient to her then he had been to Sirius or Regulus.

"Mr. Pucey, Mr. Krum. Welcome. We will be departing shortly for France." Hermione stated serenely after straightening.

The two men gave short bows, before gaining their composure. Orion expected it was more force of habit then actual awareness of their situation. Hermione was nervous, yes, but she was also upset. Orion understood. He had heard from two different sources about the happenings at Hogwarts.

He watched, an unemotional mask, as both men turned and gave him small bows. He nodded his head briefly, knowing that the short greeting would make the two men nervous. He smirked as he saw his daughter hide a giggle behind her hand.

"Thank you for inviting us into your home, Mr... Granger." Adrian stuttered out. The boy obviously was unsure of what to call him still. Orion gave a wicked grin in return.

"It was my understanding that my daughter did not give you much of a choice. It was show up or send my sons to retrieve you." Orion nodded serenely, like kidnapping scions of noble houses was an everyday occurrence.

"I vould always show up for Hermione." Viktor grumbled quietly before stating with more confidence, "Ve still appreciate the sincere invitation. Are ve port-keying to France?"

Hermione cleared her throat drawing the attention of the men in the room. "Yes, the pork-key is ready now. Please hold on." She held out a small music box, a trinket from one of the travels Regulus had gone on during her childhood.

The three men grasped the trinket, holding tightly as they watched Hermione activate it. They felt a sharp tug behind their navels before disappearing from the Granger sitting room.

Arriving, the two nervous men glanced around. Adrian held out a hand for Hermione to steady herself but watched as she ignored it in favor of leaning towards her father. Orion straightened Hermione before turning. As he left the room he tossed, "Please escort Hermione to the Silver receiving room. She will show you the way," over his shoulder. He disappeared down a long hallway, giving the three some time to gather themselves.

"This is my home, welcome. We stay here most often and I lived her entirely until I was five. We moved to London then." Hermione straightened her clothing before glancing around the main receiving room. The Black family crest hung largely above the fireplace, a focal point for the room.. She wondered if either of them would notice. She watched the men look around and realized both were staring at the large crest. Apparently both were more observant than she had counted on.

"We are in a Black family home?" Adrian asked. "The other manor was a Black property also."

They both stared hard at Hermione before she stunned both of them. "Allow me to introduce myself." Dipping into a full, formal curtsy that her mother had taught her to use, "I am Hermione Black, daughter of Orion Black and Eileen Prince. Sister to Sirius and Regulus Black and Severus Snape. It's lovely to officially welcome you to House Black."

Both men blinked several times as she rose and stood patiently waiting. Adrian was the first to react.

"Blood fucking hell." He mumbled just loud enough for all of them to hear. "I knew it would be big. People think your house has fallen. Didn't they die, or are imprisoned?" He questioned Hermione to no success. She stood still waiting for Viktor.

Viktor, while Bulgarian, was still familiar with the Black family. They were considered one of the darkest families in Europe after all. While his family were not exactly light, they have never came close to having the reputation of the Black witches and wizards. He nodded in consideration. It did not change that he cared for Hermione. "It does not change that ve are bonded, nor does it change that I care for you."

Hermione smiled at the pair, noticing that Adrian held himself straight but seemed to have calmed himself. She held her arms out to each man, letting her wrap around their arms and guided them down the hall to meet her family.

"My brothers are all here. They know about everything that happened this summer and at Hogwarts. It's the first time they've been able to play protective big brother, so if they're obnoxious, I feel like I should apologize now." Hermione told the two men, embarrassed.

"Don't be shy, love. I can take the punishment. I deserve it for not being aware that I was setting off your magic." Adrian told her, caressing her fingers with his empty hand.

Hermione looked him in the eye. They stopped walking as he waited for Hermione to realize he was sincere. Hermione gave a small happy hum before leaning towards him comfortably. The small embrace was quick but it reminded Adrian what he could have potentially lost in his desire to keep her safe.

Viktor realizing the pair were having a moment stepped to the side. He was stunned when, after embracing Adrian, Hermione pulled him to her as well. He couldn't stop the small grin as the witch wrapped her hands around his waist in a delicate hug.

"Thank you for taking this so well. We've a lot of information that Father feels is necessary to share with you. I would like to fully explain why I hide who I am. Are you ready?" Hermione asked the pair after pulling away from Viktor. She held both men's hands with her own, her soft skin distracting the pair briefly.

"Let's go. Ve can handle this, Mila. I have faced a dragon, as you know." Viktor joked.

She giggled as an elf appeared and opened the door to allow them entrance to the family greeting room. A lunch was spread out over one table, small plates and drinks were placed near three empty seats around the room. Hermione pointed out the food before making her own plate and gliding to a seat across from her mother.

Her brothers and father, upon her entering the room, had stood to greet her. They sat gracefully into their seats, each crossing a leg over a knee. A look they had perfected as casual elegance, for each of them, Severus included, looked exactly like a pureblood snob at that moment. She smiled at her mother, who in turn rolled her eyes towards the men's antics. Viktor and Adrian both walked towards Hermione and took seats next to her.

She watched the men settle their gazes first on the head of Slytherin house. They gave a courteous nod before lowering their eyes and scanning the room. Their gaze fell on Sirius, who while looking elegant and intimidating, had the most relaxed posture of the men in the room.

Gryffindor that he was, he grinned at the two men before it turned into a deep smirk. "So boys, think you're ready to learn about our family? We're murderers and dark arts practitioners, you know."

Hermione tried to suppress her laugh. It came out as an actual snort. Her mother tutted before chuckling herself.

"Sirius was framed. He, of everyone in the room has done the least dark magic. Nor did he kill anyone." Hermione gathered herself, still trying to hide the small shudders as she laughed at her brother.

Viktor, his face passive just nodded before picking at his food. He was unsure of what to say. The man had spent twelve years in Azkaban before escaping. No one escaped. He would wait to pass judgement before taking Hermione's word that he was the least harmless of the group.

Adrian had grown up at the hands of the pureblood elite and was told the story of Sirius Black as a child. He didn't react, but watched as the man in question just huffed at his sister before going back to his sandwiches.

"You're no fun, Hermione. I was really getting into the role of Slytherin Heir to the family. I thought it sounded realistic." Sirius grumbled between bites.

"Brother, if you were an actual Slytherin, you would have sat quietly like Severus or myself. We plan on waiting to find their weaknesses and if they hurt Hermione, we will exploit them and cause unfathomable suffering." Regulus gave an evil grin at the two men who blanched. Severus only grunted a confirmation before crossing his arms over his dark robes.

"Well, hell. That was rather ominous. This is why I wasn't a snake." Sirius chuckled as he watched his brother after threatening the two seventh years.

"Excellent, now that we've established Sirius's lion heart and gotten all of the threats out of the way, can we get down to business?" Hermione said, sarcasm oozing from every word.

All three brothers turned to Hermione, devious smiles spread across their faces. "Hermione, you sound nervous." Severus asserted from his position on the chaise.

Eileen straightened from her seat across from Hermione. Her peach colored day robes pulling tight as she stood. "Boys! That is enough." She pronounced with a frown. "This is serious."

"No! I'm…" Sirius started.

"Do not finish that sentence Sirius Orion Black." Orion Black demanded, making his presence known. All of the men, Adrian and Viktor included, sat up just a little straighter. The paterfamilias acknowledged the change and rose from his seat next to his wife. "Let's begin."

Severus, as a former Death Eater, has noticed changes to the mark that Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort, placed on his — followers arms." The sneer marked Orion's irritation.

"It has begun darkening. We— Former death eaters and Albus Dumbledore, believe that he will be returning to some form of power by the end of the year. It appears to coincide with the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Severus affirmed, raising his sleeve to show the group the stain on his arm. Regulus nodded, his sleeve pulled up to show his marked arm as well.

Viktor, Hermione and Adrian each stared at the mark as the snake very faintly moved through the skull. None of them had ever seen a mark this dark and apparent. By the time any of them were old enough to remember anything, Voldemort had been destroyed by baby Harry and Lily Potter.

"What do you plan to do, Sir?" Adrian asked, directing his question to Orion.

"The wizarding world will not last if we again go through a second war. My family barely made it out the first time. Bellatrix Lestrange, nee Black, left a deep stain on our honor as wizards with her unholy crusade to torture witches and wizards."

"We need to prepare Potter better. Albus refuses to help him." Severus growled.

"I don't understand what's going on with Dumbledore but I can't help but agree. I'm thankful for you and Harry saving me, but who in their right minds sends two third years with a time turner after a convict in a dementor and werewolf infested forest. Ridiculous.." His face red, Sirius near shouted his anger. The therapy had given him his mind back from the dementors and he was very cognizant of the headmaster's lack of concern for the charges under him.

"Hermione, is that what you did at the end of last year?" Adrian stood abruptly from his seat. "I told you that using that timeturner was dangerous. I still don't understand why you had it." He paced in front of her chair before turning to glare at the young witch.

Hermione reached up and patted Adrian's hand gently. "I know you did. It's over and I returned the device. Now, can we please move along?"

Adrian grumbled but slowly returned to his seat, not removing his hand from Hermione's. If anyone noticed, they made no mention of it.

"We need to teach Harry to duel. Viktor? Adrian? Do you both know occumulency?" Hermione asked.

Both men glanced at each other before turning back to Hermione. "I am not the best at it." Adrian admitted.

Viktor nodded in agreement, "I could use some practice, yes."

"Excellent. When we return to Hogwarts, you both will begin lessons with Severus. You can work out the details, but know that this should not be broadcasted about." Eileen took charge. She narrowed her eyes as several members of their group made to disagree. They closed their mouths immediately.

"As for Harry Potter, we will begin his lessons over the summer. We'll have better access to him then. Though from what Hermione has said, he will not trust Severus easily. We'll have figure out a plan as the time comes. Our first goal is to get him away from those abusive pigs he lives with."

The family nodded, filling in any gaps that Adrian and Viktor, both outsiders wouldn't know about the boy-who-lived. They seemed shocked that Harry Potter had survived so much in his short life. The entire wizarding world heard stories about the boy growing up, no matter the country. For a child to be left in the care of angry muggles, a child hero at that, seemed unbelievable.

The conversation progressed to the next task of the tournament. Viktor told them about the egg, the ship had a carved mermaid that had recognized the language. That led to a swim in the Black Lake to discover the hidden meaning under water. The older men seemed concerned by what they would have to retrieve. They looked towards Hermione worriedly.

She shrugged, "If it's me, at least I'll be asleep while Viktor's in danger. That should keep me from having a magical discharge. They wouldn't keep me awake and waiting for him to rescue me from under water."

The family all made different faces at Hermione's blunt statement. None of them wished Hermione to be put in more danger then need be, especially with her magic out of control when something happened.

"We have until February to come up with a plan if Hermione is taken. Severus will be informed prior to the task so we'll know." Orion declared, ending their arguments. The family moved on from their discussions to familiarizing Adrian and Viktor with the family. Orion told them about the property and Hermione gave them tours.

By the end of the evening, both men were comfortable around Hermione's parents. They all planned to spend the next few days with the family in France. She sighed thinking about what she agreed to earlier. It was almost New Year's Eve and Sirius had convinced the group to go out to muggle Paris. Hermione anticipated trouble with all three of her brothers and her two bonded spending time around alcohol together. Hopefully, nothing too dramatic would happen, though there wasn't much she could do if it did. She was the only one that would be underage.


End file.
